


soul calibur

by easycomeeasygo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Moving On, Past Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Canon, Strangers to Lovers, non-binary Akaashi Keiji, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Keiji almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of having an actual crush on another person.It feels nice knowing they’re still capable of feeling that way about someone, especially after Bokuto broke their heart. They’re not sure if Miya even reciprocates or anything, but it’s nice wondering if he could be a new beginning for them. They wonder, though, with the way Miya greets them, the small compliments he gives them, and the way they catch him looking at them sometimes if maybe he does.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	soul calibur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I’m not sure what to say except that this got a bigger than i thought it ever would. special thank u to everyone who listened to me whine about how out of control this became!
> 
> This is about a lot of things: it’s about growth, forgiveness, and learning to let you have things. It’s also a lot about learning that just because things don’t go according to whatever plan you have for yourself it doesn’t mean you’re a failure and you can always learn to love where you’re at when you’re not holding yourself to some bullshit standard. Perspectives can always change and i think your mid-to-late 20s is a really fucking weird time since everyone is one a different trajectory and it’s easy to get lost comparing yourself to everyone else.
> 
> Potential trigger warning: Keiji is non-binary. They use they/them pronouns and their presentation can tend to skew pretty femme. They prefer neutral and feminine nicknames, pet names etc, including while having sex. There’s only one explicit sex scene so if this makes you uncomfortable, it begins at “Keiji finally finds out what Osamu's weight on top of them feels like.” and the next section begins at “You're here way too much for someone who actually lives in Osaka," Keiji observes.” if you want to skip it!
> 
> also if you see any wrong pronouns for the enby squad in this, feel free to let me know in my cc and i'll fix it asap!  
> 

Something about Bokuto makes Keiji feel like maybe they could be invincible. Bokuto shines incandescent and bright when Keiji can barely light up. He keeps Keiji going through everything. They’re struggling a lot, with basically everything. Their job isn’t what they want, and something they viewed as temporary is starting to feel permanent. Not to mention how the constant rejection emails from literary companies and magazines have them feeling like they’re drowning.

It’s hard, honestly. It’s so fucking hard, but they have their friends, and most importantly, they get to see Bokuto living his dream, and they get to support him doing it. They have Bokuto, and that’s enough, seeing him light up everywhere he is.

Lately though, it’s been weird with Bokuto. They’re not sure what changed with the two of them. They’re not sure what had made Bokuto tell them one night, drunk and separated by the distance between Tokyo and Osaka, how amazing they are and how much he wants them. He says all of the things Keiji has wanted Bokuto to say to them and thought would only happen in their dreams. They’re not sure what made that suddenly stop, what made Bokuto stop answering and stop sharing and talking to them.

They’re not sure what made Bokuto say that he can’t wait to see them and then absolutely fucking vanish the next day, ignoring every message while Keiji half watches a Black Jackals game from the stands, trying to find a hotel near the train station for the night so they can just get back to fucking Tokyo. It’s been two weeks since then, which feels monumental because Keiji really can’t remember the last time they went more than 12 hours without talking to Bokuto.

They know they’re not the only one struggling with all of this. It’s been rough for Kuroo too. They’ve heard the urgency in Kuroo’s words talking about how Bokuto stopped responding to him. Keiji has been spending more and more time with him and Kenma since the Bokuto thing happened. They know that Kuroo is taking Bokuto also ghosting him as poorly as they are.

Keiji is relieved that they’ll get a distraction from everything with Kuroo. It will be nice if Kenma can come down to join them as well, like they do on the days they aren’t planning on streaming or recording anything. Kuroo’s office is relatively close to Keiji’s, but they never seem to be able to leave their offices simultaneously. When they do, they grab dinner or a drink, depending on what the workday calls for.

The original plan for tonight was dinner. But a few minutes after lunch, after they figured out that they would definitely be able to meet up, they got a series of messages from Kuroo.

**Kuroo**

… we need drinks tonight

let's do the bar instead

will explain

“No Kenma today?” Keiji asks when they see Kuroo’s messy rat nest of hair approaching them. Usually, Kenma will make their way out of theirs and Kuroo’s apartment to meet them.

“Nope,” Kuroo replies, giving Keiji a quick hug, “Kenma’s streaming every day this week because of some new game that came out or a new patch or whatever, I don’t know. They were just really excited about it and already committed to the schedule so they couldn’t come.”

Keiji snorts. “I should have assumed.”

“Have you... managed to talk to Bo yet?” Kuroo asks.

“Nope,” they reply, exasperation seeping into their voice. “Still hasn’t even opened any of my messages.”

Kuroo sighs. “Let’s order first.”

When Keiji orders a beer, Kuroo looks at them oddly, as if suggesting they should get something stronger. It seems more apparent that they should be drinking something stronger when Kuroo gets whiskey on the rocks instead of the beer he usually gets.

Keiji is suddenly aware of the nervous energy emanating from Kuroo, and well, Keiji is not a fucking idiot. They can put things together quite quickly. They wait until their drinks come and they watch in confusion as Kuroo gulps down half of his whiskey in one go.

Keiji takes a sip of his beer, and then another much longer sip. “Kuroo, why did you ask about Bokuto-san?”

“I think I know why he ghosted us. You especially,” he says. He shows Keiji an Instagram post. “You muted him too, right? So you missed this from last night. I only saw it during lunch when I was checking it and decided to see what he was up to.”

“Ah,” they reply.

Keiji takes Kuroo’s phone from him. They stare at a photo of Bokuto with his arm around someone, looking at them in a way that makes their heart stop, remembering how Bokuto would look at them like that. They skim the caption, something about how he’s been seeing him for a while now. All of the pieces begin to slide into place, making sense of the situation that had happened between them. “I guess that does explain Osaka and why he’s been ignoring us.”

“Akaashi,” Kuroo begins. The sound of their name wrapped in pity makes Keiji freeze up, so they cut him off.

“It’s fine,” they insist, the edge apparent in their voice. Keiji doesn’t want to talk about this. Or well, they do. They want to vent their frustrations and how much it fucking _sucks_. How they thought that they were going to take the next step in their relationship that’s been evading them even though it’s something Keiji thought they both wanted. They feel hurt and betrayed, even if they probably don’t have the right to.

“You look like you wanna talk about it, you know,” Kuroo says. “You probably should before you fucking implode or something.”

They sigh, “Absolutely tactless, Kuroo. I do, but I really don’t.”

“You know I’m not going to hold it against you, right?” Kuroo says lightly. “We’re friends, Akaashi. You can’t just bottle everything up constantly. Yeah, Bo is my best friend but I’m so unbelievably fucking mad at him for ghosting me and for hurting you. You’re my friend too,” he reiterates, emphasizes really. “You can’t just keep everything in.”

“Fine.” Keiji takes a sip of their beer. They really do wish they had ordered something stronger. “I’m annoyed.”

Kuroo snorts, “That seems like an understatement, Akaashi. I don’t blame you.”

Keiji can’t help the way the words tumble out of their mouth, unable to stop themself from dumping out all of their thoughts onto Kuroo. “He should have just told me he was talking to someone. Obviously, I’m sad about it. But I’m mostly just fucking annoyed that I was strung along for so long for no reason and didn’t even get a cursory notice of anything. For what? Because he was scared of hurting me or something? You can’t just avoid hurting people; it makes it worse.”

“Shit. I didn’t think you would actually talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you could.” Kuroo finishes the rest of his whiskey before adding, “He should have told you.”

“Yes,” Keiji sighs. “He should have. He should have told you too. I’m sorry for unloading all of that onto you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kuroo responds. “I want you to talk to me, Akaashi. This sucks for both of us, but especially for you. You’ve been struggling a lot lately, don’t try to deny it. Why do you think Kenma and I always check on you and try to get you out of your apartment?”

“It’s been hard lately,” they admit. “This, _Bokuto_ , doesn’t help.”

Their beer is empty, and they consider something stronger, which is definitely what this situation is calling for. Not knowing what else to do with their hands, they take off their glasses and clean the lenses with the cleaning cloth they keep in their backpack. They’re not sure when Kuroo ordered more drinks, probably while they got lost in their head, but suddenly there’s a vodka tonic in front of them as they put their glasses back on.

Keiji would generally be hesitant to think anything like this about Kuroo. Still, maybe Kuroo is a saint, at least at this very moment. They take a long, long sip of the vodka tonic, which is a double, to their relief. After they’ve collected their thoughts, they turn back to him.

“Years, Kuroo. _Years._ ” They hesitate before finally saying what they’ve been thinking this entire time, what they’ve been keeping to themself for years now, “I loved him, Kuroo.”

Kuroo shoots him a look of sympathy. “I know, Keiji. And I’m really fucking sorry it turned out this way.”

-

Keiji had already been struggling a lot. If they were forced to put a word to it, they would probably admit that they’re depressed and have been for a while now. And now? Now they’re a little heartbroken too.

Their job has been rough, along with the utter disappointment they’ve been feeling in themself for not being where they thought they would be. Now all of this Bokuto shit has them reeling. They’ve been having bad lately, but now it seems to be constant like every day is sure to be a bad day, and some just manage to be even worse.

On the really bad days when Keiji feels at their lowest about their job, their body, and just the general fucking state of their life, when they somehow stumble upon photos of Bokuto and his partner together, they wonder if it’s because they’re femme that Bokuto didn’t actually want them.

They wonder If the lace that sometimes sits hidden under their clothes, the way they sometimes wish their hips were a bit wider, how they sometimes looked softer with the sharp cut of their jaw just a bit rounder, and how sometimes being naked and facing their body is enough to make them cry was all too much for Bokuto to handle in a romantic relationship.

Keiji is difficult with all of the shit they have to deal with, the way everyone is difficult in their own ways, and they're sure it must be easier to deal with as a friend. But they can’t imagine how much harder it would be to deal with Keiji as a partner knowing all of that. It must be impossible.

Realistically, Keiji knows their intrusive thoughts and projections are stupid and not based in reality. They know there’s someone who will want to understand them and support them and love all of them, but they really thought it was going to be Bokuto.

-

Onigiri Miya finally opens a Tokyo branch, a full-fledged restaurant in Shinjuku not too far from the Shinjuku JR station. It’s in a perfect location; they can stop by it on their way home and they can easily go on weekends when they decide to leave their apartment. Everything has been a bit shitty lately and the fact that Keiji can get some onigiri whenever they want now helps a lot.

They finally manage to go to Onigiri Miya at the end of the week when Udai getting his pages in surprisingly early. Keiji gets to leave the office on what they assume would be on time for anyone else.

“Fukurodani setter,” a familiar voice says as they step in, “Was wonderin’ when I’d see ya here.”

“Miya-san,” Keiji says, bowing their head, “I’m glad you finally took my words to heart.”

Miya Osamu smiles widely at them. He looks handsome like this. Keiji momentarily wonders how he and Atsumu have the same face but have such wildly different smiles. It’s way easier talking to Osamu now than it was last time in Osaka when they ran into them in the stands, his cart nowhere to be seen. For once, Keiji doesn’t have to pretend like they’re holding their shit together in public while dealing with their Bokuto problems.

The past is in the past, though. What matters now is that Keiji can fucking get the best onigiri they’ve ever had in his own city. “Had ta listen to my best customer, obviously. What would ya like?”

Keiji tries to limit how often they go to Onigiri Miya; it’s a luxury they can afford but they like to think of it as a treat. It’s one they give themself at the end of the week and once during the workweek when they can drag themself out of the office for a break. They don’t see Miya that often at first, but they exchange pleasantries when they do, and they can thank him personally for the food.

Keiji doesn’t know a lot about Miya Osamu. They know vague things from Atsumu complaining about him when they used to go out with the Black Jackals and their brief interactions as Keiji ordered from his stand at the Black Jackals’ stadium.

Keiji quickly realizes that getting to know someone new is nice. It’s enjoyable, learning someone’s mannerisms, how they joke, and what the intricacies of their facial expressions mean. Miya has an intensity to him that Keiji gravitates to. He’s sarcastic, but he seems to like them enough, never showing his sharp edges.

Their conversations with Miya quickly begin to feel more like conversations with a friend than just an acquaintance. Keiji starts to contemplate coming out to him.

“I won’t be here on Friday night, by the way,” Miya says while Keiji gets their coat on, “My friend Suna’s in town fer a game. I’m gonna watch it and then get dinner with them.”

Keiji zeroes in on the pronouns and how easily Miya uses them. “That sounds fun.”

“Yeah, Suna was on my team in high school. They were the middle blocker who bends weird, looks like a fox.”

“Ah,” Keiji replies, “I think I remember them.”

It's such a minor exchange, but it makes Keiji feel much more settled around him. It’s nice to know that coming out might not be a big deal. They slowly begin toying with the idea of actually coming out to Miya throughout the weekend. The words are practiced on the tip of their tongue until they feel casual and comfortable.

Keiji’s had a decent day. Work wasn’t a nightmare: no one stole any of their snacks from the office fridge, everyone seemed on the same page at their staff meeting, Udai seemed happy with the direction of the next arc. Even getting to Onigiri Miya was easy today, not having to wait for an emptier train to take them around Tokyo.

It feels like a good day to come out to someone who they may as well see as a friend properly, so they do.

“I’m non-binary, by the way,” Keiji says after finishing an onigiri. It feels easy to admit to him. “I thought I should tell you because it seems like we’re friends and I want you to know.”

Miya’s face doesn’t do anything surprising; he just nods in acknowledgment. “We _are_ friends, Akaashi. I’m glad ya felt like you could tell me. Is there anything I shouldn’t say or call ya?”

“Oh,” Keiji says, surprised at the follow-up, “Not really.” They’re lying a little bit, but they don’t want to be inconvenient.

It feels like a weight is lifting off their chest. Keiji feels like they can act as they wish without being unnecessarily paranoid that Miya is judging them. They let their more androgynous and feminine pieces slip into their outfits the days they’re planning on going to the restaurant. They feel good about touching up their makeup on their way out of the office.

They wonder when they became an open book or if it has to do with his friendship with Suna or if it’s like what the traitorous voice in their head has been whispering about, about how easy it is to be around Miya and how they’ve seemed to click so well.

Spending time with Miya becomes their favorite part of their routine as they put themself back together without Bokuto as a crutch. And it seems like Osamu enjoys their company as well, judging by the warm and honest smile he gives them each time they walk in. It’s a bit disarming how easily Miya has become a part of Keiji’s routine. Doing something new, and most importantly, getting good food regularly has helped them a lot, giving them something to look forward to on their bad days.

One weekday, Keiji shows up just after the dinner rush. As they step into Onigiri Miya, they watch Miya take his hat off and run his hand through his hair. Keiji’s traitorous gay heart is overwhelmed with just how attractive he is. Keiji quickly realizes they like Miya, in a way that could be construed as _romantic_.

They almost want to laugh at the absurdity of having an actual crush on another person.

It feels nice knowing they’re still capable of feeling that way about someone, especially after Bokuto broke their heart. They’re not sure if Miya even reciprocates or anything, but it’s nice wondering if he could be a new beginning for them. They wonder, though, with the way Miya greets them, the small compliments he gives them, and the way they catch him looking at them sometimes if maybe he _does_.

-

Keiji shows up to Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment on a Saturday night. They’re dressed up in a black leather jacket, a delicate sheer button down shirt, and skinny jeans that make their legs look infinitely long.

They knock on the door out of politeness but immediately put in their code, unlocking the door and heading in. After they slip off their boots, they head in towards the kitchen where Kuroo is, mixing drinks.

“Akaashi,” he calls out with a smirk on his face that Keiji still doesn’t trust after years, “I’m making our drinks.”

“Where’s Kenma,” they ask as they sit at the counter across from him.

Kuroo grins at him, “They’re finishing up a stream, should only be another 10 or 15 minutes.”

“Make mine strong. How are you doing?”

Kuroo pours two extra shots of sake into the mixer and shakes it up, pouring out a red looking drink into two cups.

“Better, I think,” he says, sliding one over to Keiji. “What about you?”

“Same, actually.” They take a sip, and the drink is just as they asked, a bit strong but not enough where they would have to complain about it. “Work is stressful as always but…”

Kuroo perks up. “But what. What are you keeping from me?”

“Nothing,” they sigh. “Or maybe not nothing. I’m not sure yet.”

“Akaashi, share with your best friend in the whole world Kuroo.”

Keiji takes another sip. “I think I have a crush on someone. And you’re not my best friend.”

Kuroo smiles brightly, ignoring the second half of what Keiji had said. “Tell me about them?”

“You know that Onigiri cart we’d always go to when you both managed to come along to Black Jackals games?”

“Atsumu’s twin’s cart, right?”

“Mhm. He opened a restaurant in Shinjuku recently. I’ve been going a lot.”

“Is he anything like Atsumu?” Kuroo asks curiously.

Keiji laughs, “Nothing like him.”

“That makes sense then,” Kuroo says. “Do you think it’s just a crush or what?”

“Don’t know. It’s mostly nice that I’m even capable of having a crush on anyone else. I guess we’ll see if it goes anywhere, but I’m not thinking too much about that yet.”

“You’re not broken. Why wouldn’t you be able to have a crush on someone else,” Kenma suddenly says from behind them. They then turn to Kuroo, “Make me one that’s not as strong so I can start getting ready.”

Kenma immediately turns around and heads back towards their bedroom to get dressed, Keiji assumes.

“They’re right you know,” Kuroo says lightly as he begins to make Kenma’s drink.

They watch Kuroo mix pomegranate juice, sake, a bit of lime juice, and seltzer into the shaker. He shakes it up, pouring it into another glass he’s manifested out of nowhere.

“You know it’s more complicated than that, Kuroo.”

Kuroo laughs a little, shaking his head before softly saying, “Bo kinda fucked us up, didn’t he.”

Keiji takes a careful sip of their drink, not missing the way Kuroo said ‘ _us.’_ “Yeah, a bit.”

“Put on music while I take this to Kenma. Then I’ll tell you where we’re going.”

Keiji puts on a random playlist and scrolls through Instagram, sipping on their drink. The three of them haven’t gone out in a while, both them and Kuroo not being in the mood until recently.

Kenma finally comes out in a black cropped open back top and matching skirt, their makeup done perfectly. “Let's do one more drink and then head out?”

Keiji looks over to Kuroo, who is leering at Kenma with a dark look in his eyes. “Whatever you want, kitten.”

Keiji laughs at how Kenma scoffs, but their cheeks begin to turn pink, betraying them. They finish up their drink as one of the Japanese Twice songs they snuck onto the playlist comes up and smiles to themself. It feels like everything is really beginning to go back to normal and it’s a relief.

Keiji is a bit drunk, sitting in the booth of a queer night club with an overpriced drink bought by Kenma in front of them. The two of them slip off to dance while Keiji takes a breather before joining them. They take a few minutes to scroll through Twitter and Instagram until they finish their drink.

“Akaashi-kun?”

Keiji looks up and sees Miya.

“Miya,” they say, surprised. Keiji is pretty good at picking up on who may be queer and while he had an inkling that Miya might be, seeing him here at a queer nightclub is not how they expected to find that out. They can’t help the way their eyes turn down towards the undone buttons on his shirt that fits him way too well, drawing attention to his broad shoulders.

Before Miya can say anything else, someone calls out to him with a few others, clearly all drunk and vaguely familiar to Keiji in a High School Volleyball way. “Come on, Osamu, we want food before heading back to our hotel.”

Miya looks at them annoyed before turning back to Keiji. “I wish I coulda talked to you, but I gotta go. Was nice seeing ya.”

“Yeah,” Keiji replies, unsure of what else they can even say, “I’ll see you in a few days, I’m sure.”

They watch Miya walk away and shove the person who called them, making them laugh, and they all leave. Keiji finishes up their drink and sits for another few minutes, still a bit thrown from seeing Miya.

“Who was that talking to you?” Kenma asks as they get back into the booth.

“That was Miya Osamu. I think he was here with some friends,” they reply.

“The crush?” Kuroo adds as he gets in next to Kenma, immediately draping an arm around their shoulder.

Keiji sighs. “Yes, the crush.”

Kuroo leers at them. “Well, he picked a good night to run into you, Akaashi. You do look really hot tonight. Maybe something _will_ end up happening with your little crush there.”

“Stop being annoying,” Kenma says. They turn their big golden eyes onto Keiji. “He’s not wrong, though.”

Keiji sighs. “I can’t stand either of you. Should we get another round? On me.”

-

Keiji should have known that after a decent week and a good night out with Kuroo and Kenma that everything would come crashing down marvelously.

Keiji rarely makes mistakes. They’re usually on top of everything, carefully controlling everything they need in order to function as efficiently as possible. But sometimes, sometimes they really fuck up and make a series of mistakes that lead to bullshit they really would rather not deal with and get forced to confront.

It begins with things that aren’t their fault. There’s a series of mistakes at work that end up screwing their team over, especially when they’re already understaffed and overworked. And when Udai begins to look pale, it’s clear he’s sick, probably exacerbated by the amount of work he has to do.

Keiji can’t fucking believe how badly a Monday actually can go until this all happens. The rest of the week is spent trying to figure out how to make it all work out. In their work haze and overtime and way too many passive-aggressive emails, they slip up and lose track of things.

Keiji’s first mistake was not keeping up with the Black Jackals this season.

Their shitty week manages to get even worse. When Keiji gets out of the elevator after staying way too late at work and turn the corner for their apartment to see Bokuto sitting outside their door, waiting for them. He looks the same as always. His white and black hair is spiked up, and he’s wearing a black Nike hoodie and a pair of Air Max’s that Keiji had gotten him for Christmas last year.

Keiji immediately covers his mouth in fear of any noise slipping out. They stare for way too long, slowly blinking periodically as if Bokuto will disappear if he does. Bokuto doesn’t, of course. He’s sat there, on his phone with a slight frown on his face, waiting for Keiji. He’s right there, finally within reach, something they wanted months ago. Slowly, Keiji begins to tiptoe back around the corner and into the elevator, avoiding this whole scenario.

They’re not in the right headspace for this. Keiji hates surprises like this on the best of days. They’re overwhelmed. They’re mad because how _dare_ Bokuto ambush them like this, knowing Keiji hates shit like this. They’re upset because they want to be okay enough to talk to him.

They feel flooded with relief as the elevator door closes and it moves down, Bokuto none the wiser that Keiji was 30 feet from him.

Keiji goes to Onigiri Miya. It’s their first thought, even ahead to going to Kuroo and Kenma’s for whatever reason. They want to go somewhere safe, and right now that means Miya. They think they can just barely make it before they close. Keiji hopes it won’t impose on Miya too much. They feel like shit and they think that onigiri, the company, and the bottle of sake they’ll pick up on the way back home, might help.

The restaurant closes in 10 minutes. They realize it when they see the Onigiri Miya sign and finally take out their phone to check the time. They’re already here though, so they go in anyway.

Miya is the only one there, to their relief.

“I’m sorry about this Miya-san,” Keiji says quickly, “I know you’re about to close up but-”

“Kaashi-kun,” Miya says assertively, cutting Keiji off and forcing them to shut up, “Sit down. Let me finish cleaning up and then I’ll make you some food, okay?”

“I don’t want to impose,” they reply quietly.

Miya looks at them like they’re being ridiculous. “You’re not. I’m not going to kick ya out, Akaashi. Especially not when yer upset like this. Sit down, I’m gonna clean up real quick and then I’ll take care of ya.”

“I didn’t realize,” they say. When Keiji looks at their hands they see that Miya is right; they _are_ shaking. They didn’t think that seeing Bokuto would upset them this much but their mind feels like it’s spinning with an endless loop of ‘fuck’ going on. Keiji takes a seat at the counter while Miya wipes down the tables and sweeps.

“I really am sorry about imposing, Miya,” Keiji says as Miya moves back to behind the counter.

“Please,” Miya says with a warm smile, “Please call me Osamu. We’re friends, Akaashi. Plus gettin’ called Miya is still weird fer me.”

“Okay,” Keiji responds. They’re relieved they’ve finally stopped shaking and it doesn’t feel like they’re on the verge of a panic attack anymore. They no longer feel overwhelmed with emotions and feel a little more settled in Osamu’s presence.

“Ya can tell me what happened if ya want,” Osamu says as he forms the onigiri. “I’m a great listener, ya know.”

It seems like Keiji should assume that he’s lying especially knowing how Osamu can be closed off in a disinterested way. They don’t want to push him away and overwhelm him with the shitstorm that is their life right now but he seems genuine about the offer as if he actually cares about them. Keiji feels like there’s nothing to lose, spilling their guts to Osamu.

Keiji doesn’t know where to start. They take a minute to gather their thoughts before they begin talking.

“My week has… sucked. I’m an editor and my mangaka got sick halfway through the week so he didn’t finish his pages. It’s always a nightmare that I have to handle logistically and we’re understaffed and I think the higher-ups are finally fucking realizing that we’re overworked and we need another member on the team and. And it’s just one of those weeks I hate what I’m doing a lot more than usual. And then,” Keiji pauses to finally take a fucking breath and looks up to Osamu, making eye contact and seeing that he’s watching and listening intently, even while still making onigiri for them.

“And then,” they continue, “Bokuto-san was at my door as I got home.”

Keiji looks back up at Osamu, trying to gauge what he might have heard from his brother. He assumes he knows enough, judging by the alarmed look on his face.

“Well fuck,” Osamu says, “No wonder ya came in here shakin’ like that.”

“What did you know about Bokuto-san and I’s relationship?” Keiji asks curiously.

Osamu shrugs. “Not too much. I knew you were going to Osaka every so often to games fer him and I’ve seen ya with him at some Black Jackals events. Recently I mentioned to Tsumu after seeing you that last time in Osaka that ya come here a lot and we’re friends.”

Keiji grimaces, remembering their last trip to Osaka for a game that turned out to be absolutely horrible. Remembering the way they uncharacteristically flooded Bokuto’s phone with messages trying to figure out why he wasn’t responding when he knew they were going to be in Osaka, to see _him,_ on a trip that they had planned extensively. Osamu continues, “That’s the exact face he made too.”

Keiji finds themself at a loss for words again, a running theme of the night. How do you sum up years and years of a friendship that at times was definitely more than just that succinctly? How do you sum it up while also adequately capturing how much it actually meant? Their relationship with Bokuto was formative to Keiji in every way they can think of.

“I don’t know what to say,” Keiji admits.

“Here,” Osamu says, sliding onigiri across to him. “Talkin’ about Bokuto must be hard. Ya don’t have to but it might help. Especially since I don’t have any attachment to ‘em.”

They sigh and eat the onigiri and watch as Osamu begins preparing another one for himself to eat. After the two of them finish, Osamu begins working on another one for Keiji.

They finally take a deep breath and begin. “Bokuto and I… were complicated I think. We were never together but we were basically together. He was the second person I came out to. He helped me figure out what I liked and made me feel good about myself and how I looked. We were…” Keiji hesitates before continuing, “I think we were very much in love with each other for years until he wasn’t.”

It feels strange talking about Bokuto in the past tense. It feels strange talking to Osamu about him, especially knowing that they have feelings for him. Keiji doesn’t want to scare him off with their 6’3” outside hitter sized baggage. There’s something to be said about the vulnerability of sharing something so personal to a new person, to someone they see as a potential partner.

Osamu slides them a beer he must have opened while Keiji was talking. Keiji takes a long pull, reveling in the carbonation and coldness of it. “I guess I appreciate the idea of him wanting to make amends, assuming that's why he was there. But he can’t just fucking _drop in_ on me like that out of nowhere. I need to be in the right headspace for things like that. It’s not like I’m going to brush him off for apologizing. He’s my best friend and I’m going to forgive him once we talk about it but I think he just forgets that I’m not impulsive like him.”

Keiji takes a deep breath, not realizing just how heated they’ve gotten about the whole situation. Maybe Kuroo is right that they need to talk about things instead of bottling it all up like this.

“And well,” Keiji finally continues, peeling the label of their beer off, “This is actually quite stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Osamu responds.

“It's a bit selfish, I think. I don’t really think it had anything to do with me but I suppose I just sometimes wonder if me being so feminine was something that stopped him from wanting to be with me. I don't think it is that, _really_ , but I guess I just want to hear from him that it wasn’t because of me.”

“Anyone who would think that doesn’t deserve ta be with you,” Osamu says. “Their loss, seriously.”

Osamu’s steel eyes are warm and it makes them smile at his genuineness. He’s a saint for listening to them like this.

“I’m glad you think so,” they say lightly, turning their attention back down to Osamu’s hands. “Can you tell me about your day?”

“Course,” Osamu says. He launches into a play-by-play of his day while Keiji eats their food and listens to the soothing drawl of his voice.

“Wait, Akaashi give me yer phone,” Osamu says as Keiji gets ready to leave. They take it out of their pocket and unlock it, feeling a bit embarrassed about Osamu seeing his home screen, which is a photo of Red Velvet, but he doesn’t react, just fiddling around and handing it back. “I gave ya my number. I’m here late most nights, just text me and I’ll make sure to save some onigiri for you if ya ever need anything.” Osamu hesitates before adding, “Or if ya just want to talk or something.”

“Thank you for your company, Osamu,” Keiji replies, surprised at how much they really, really mean it. They smile warmly at Osamu, ignoring the way their heartbeat begins to race as he smiles back.

Keiji’s second mistake was not assuming that Osamu’s brother would want to stop by Onigiri Miya while playing a series of away games in Tokyo. Their third mistake, the most critical of them all, was not putting all of these things together and realizing that if they weren’t careful, they’d end up running into Miya Atsumu there.

Keiji has no positive or negative feelings towards the other Miya twin, even after they’ve spent time with him because of Bokuto, but there’s something they don’t trust about the look he gives them as they walk into Onigiri Miya a few minutes before it closes.

“He wasn’t gonna stop by today. Asshole was supposed ta come tomorrow otherwise I woulda had time to warn you not to come tonight,” Osamu says before Atsumu can open his mouth.

“Hiya Fukurodani setter,” Atsumu sing-songs. “Long time no see.”

Keiji momentarily wonders what would happen if they just turned around and walked out. But they _do_ value their friendship with Osamu so they just bow their head politely.

“It’s nice to see you, Miya-san. How have you been?”

“Usual. Winnin’ a lot more games than losin’ them. Samu’s makin’ me onigiri, feel free ta join us.”

“No it’s alright, I’m sure you two want to spend time together.” They turn to Osamu, who looks like he’s torn between wanting Keiji to stay and wanting to kill Atsumu. “I’ll come another night?”

Osamu gives in and nods. “Let me at least make ya some food to take, it’s the least I can do. I just need ta grab some stuff from the back. Tsumu, do not fuckin’ scare ‘em off. They’re my favorite customer.”

Keiji’s last mistake is being alone with Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu is an unknown force, no matter how much time Keiji has spent in his presence because of Bokuto. He strikes Keiji as the antithesis of them and that’s probably what scares them the most about being alone with him.

“Ya look nice,” Atsumu says with no malice.

“Thanks,” they reply quietly. They can tell that there’s something Atsumu desperately wants to say to them, and they’re sure he’s going to take advantage of Osamu being out of earshot.

“So seein’ ya with my brother is somethin’ I never expected, Fukurodani setter,” he finally says.

“We’re... friends,” Keiji replies cautiously. It feels like a bit of a lie, especially when Atsumu quirks his eyebrow at that.

“Samu’s kind of a dick, ya know? He’s really guarded, which I’m sure ya know by now. Then again, everything I’ve heard from ‘em makes me think ya haven’t seen him be a dick in ages. Or maybe ever.”

“What do you mean?” Keiji asks.

“Samu is… Samu’s nice but I wouldn’t say he’s a nice person. He’s really not a nice person at all. But once he likes someone enough he’s plenty nice to them. Like you,” he says pointedly. “He’s mentioned ya a lot. Well, a lot fer him. He basically just mentions when ya come in and the only thing he talks about more is food.”

“What are you getting at, Miya?”

“Akaashi-kun please call me Atsumu, especially if yer gonna end up dating my brother.”

Keiji feels their cheeks get warm, but tries to ignore the second half of what Atsumu said. “What are you getting at, Miya?”

“That other night when Bokkun showed up at yer place and you weren’t there but showed up here? Samu called me that night, which he never does. Hates talkin’ on the phone, especially when I’m in town and we have plans to meet up anyway. But he was upset, which he also rarely gets. At least visibly.” Keiji looks down at his hands, refusing to make eye contact with the heavy weight of Atsumu’s gaze on them. “I haven’t heard ‘em that upset in ages. Ya know why he was? Because _you_ were. ‘Nd he _hated_ seeing ya like that.”

“Atsumu,” Keiji says, their voice as even and neutral as they can muster. “I think you’re ex-”

“Shhhh,” Atsumu says, grinning widely, “I’m almost done talkin’ and fucking with yer head by telling ya the truth. I just wanted to say, despite him being the biggest pain in the ass in my life, Samu is a good person. Look, I know ya like him, I know what yer like around people you like, I saw ya around Bokkun for ages. I know it’s scary or whatever especially after everything with him, which by the way, the entire team yelled ya him for bein’ a dickhead about it. But Samu? I jus’ think ya should give ‘em a chance.”

Keiji is completely caught off guard. It feels like Atsumu has bulldozed his way into their brain just to fuck shit up before tiptoeing back out. The only relief is that Atsumu is doing it with what they think are good intentions.

Atsumu says with a smile, “I promise I’m done meddling but ya just have ta promise me that you’re not using Osamu as a rebound. He’ll kill me if he finds out I did this but I do think he likes ya a lot, Akaashi-kun. He’s very guarded ‘nd it takes a lot for him to even consider likin’ someone. He’s liked you a lot longer than I think ya realize.”

“It is mutual,” they admit to him. “I do having feelings for Osamu. I promise he won’t be a rebound, I would never want to do something like that to him.”

“Great,” Atsumu says, getting up and heading to the back, “You’re good people, Akaashi. I think Samu needs someone like you around. Now let me go get the containers I hid so I could talk to ya before he kills me.”

Atsumu turns back before pushing the door open. “And dun worry, I won’t tell Osamu about this conversation at all. It’s our secret.”

Atsumu strikes Keiji as a liar, but they have no choice but to trust him right now.

-

Atsumu’s words haunt Keiji, to the point where they politely avoid Osamu and Onigiri Miya until they have everything under wraps again. It really does irritate them that Atsumu of all people have completely read them in less than 5 minutes about something they would rather die than acknowledge quite yet.

Osamu is… Osamu is new and unknown and that scares Keiji. Keiji is guarded too, they’ve always been this way. They’re not really sure how to be themself around others sometimes. While Bokuto crashed through his walls it feels like Osamu is slowly dismantling them, with a little bit of Keiji’s help. They _want_ to let him in. Keiji genuinely likes him.

Suddenly there’s a tug on Keiji’s sleeve, jarring them out of their thoughts and they’re face to face with Kenma’s wide golden eyes.

“Keiji,” they say, tugging again, “food?”

Keiji nods. They push their glasses back and run a hand through their hair to make sure it’s decent. They pretend they don’t secretly have an agenda. “Wanna go get onigiri?”

They haven’t been to Onigiri Miya since the night ofAtsumu’s well-intentioned intervention, lying to Osamu for the last almost two weeks, saying that they were either too tired or that work was too crazy, brushing off all of his offers to drop off food. They think they’re ready to face Osamu now, especially because they miss him and really want to see him.

“Kaashi-kun,” Osamu says warmly, almost sounding surprised that they’re there as they walk in. Keiji thinks he might look happy to see them. “Missed my favorite customer,” he teases.

“Hey Osamu. This is my best friend Kozume Kenma,” Keiji says, stepping aside to introduce them. “Kenma, this is Miya Osamu.”

“Kozume-san,” Osamu says politely.

Kenma looks at Osamu assessingly. “Kenma is fine.”

“Okay,” he turns back to Keiji, his face suddenly bursting with a friendly expression making Atsumu’s “ _he’s not a nice person”_ echo in their mind, “Yer usual, yeah?”

“That’d be great,” he turns back to Kenma, “What would you like, Kenma?”

“Just a sha-ke onigiri,” they say to Keiji, sparing a quick glance at Osamu before adding, “I’ll go grab us a table while you say hi, I guess.”

Kenma looks back to Osamu, whose face has relaxed back into that bored expression that Keiji realizes he doesn’t actually see anymore. In fact, they’re not sure the last time they have even seen Osamu give him a blank expression, it’s been ages. Maybe back when Onigiri Miya was just a cart at the Black Jackals’ Stadium in Osaka. Though the harder they think, they’re pretty sure they’ve never seen Osamu give them that look. They quirk an eyebrow at the weird standoff going on between Osamu and Kenma until Kenma finally reacts, huffing quietly before walking away.

“Is that really all he’s gonna eat?” Osamu asks.

“They have a nonexistent appetite,” Keiji says, handing Osamu their card. “Even when they were playing volleyball.”

“What the fuck?” Osamu actually looks offended at the concept. “But food… Food is really good? I could never eat just one, that sounds miserable. I don’t even think that would be enough to satiate me to do anything. How do they even do it?”

“They exert a minimal amount of energy no matter what, it’s impressive actually,” Keiji says. They give Osamu a small smile and go to turn around to head to their table but they hesitate. They take advantage of the fact that no one is in line behind them and turn back to Osamu. “I’m really glad to see you.” They pause for a few seconds, wondering if it would be too much but they say it anyway. “I missed you.”

Osamu smiles brightly. Keiji realizes that it really is something that’s just for them, making it that much better to see. “Always like seeing you best, Akaashi-kun.”

“Just say it,” Keiji says as they sit down across from Kenma. “Whatever it is that you’re thinking. You obviously know that I brought you here for a reason.”

“Osamu,” Kenma says slowly, as if they’re testing out how his name sounds in their mouth. Their tone turns suspicious as they add, “He likes you. And you’re blushing. You like him too. Not just a crush, either.”

Keiji sighs. “Yeah. I suppose that is what’s going on.”

“You’re allowed to like people, Keiji.”

“I know,” they murmur.

Kenma stares. “Do you though?”

The whole point of bringing Kenma here was to get another perspective on them and Osamu to make sure they’re reading the whole situation properly but they would be lying if they said they didn’t need any type of reassurance that it’s okay to move on or that they’re not rushing through anything. Being faced with their astuteness is always disarming though. As usual, when it comes to reading other situations, Kenma _is_ right.

Keiji knows that theoretically they can like people and pursue them but they’re still a little worried about it.

“I know I can but I don’t know if I necessarily believe it,” Keiji amends. “It’s odd having feelings for someone else. I had gotten so used to Bokuto and what loving him fell like that it’s strange starting over with someone new.”

“You’re being stupid,” Kenma says factually.

Keiji sighs. “Yes, probably.”

“Can I get your opinion on something?” Kenma asks, changing the subject when they see that Keiji is still processing what they said.

Keiji nods and Kenma slides their phone over to them, opened to a Cartier webpage.

“Do you think Kuro would like this ring?”

Keiji carefully examines the pictures on the website. It’s one of the gold Cartier Love bands, thick with a diamond encrusted in it. Keiji is in awe of how casually Kenma can bring up something so serious. It’s the weirdest way to be told that they want to propose. They didn’t even think that that would be something that Kenma would be interested in.

They look back up at them, still surprised. “You want to propose? You’re proposing to Kuroo? You want to marry Kuroo?”

Kenma huffs, their cheeks tinged red. “I mean. Yeah, I guess I’m gonna propose to Kuro? I wouldn’t mind if he was my husband. Do you think the diamond is too obnoxious or is it the right amount of obnoxious?”

“Kuroo will love it, it’s the perfect amount of flashy for him. And you know he would love anything that you gave him, especially if you want to _marry_ him. You do know there are Cartier stores you can go to actually see the ring in person in Tokyo?”

“Didn’t want to go without having an idea of what I wanted to get him. High-end salespeople always scare me. Especially when I want to just browse. You’ll come with me, right? Maybe after we eat if that’s okay with you? We can get boba too.”

“Of course, Kenma,” they respond. “So when are you thinking of proposing?”

“I’m not sure,” Kenma frowns. “I can’t decide if I should do something special or not. I don’t like those weird big ones or the public ones. Embarrassing. Maybe New Year’s.”

“I’m sure Kuroo would be okay with anything you do. Do you think you’ll beat him to proposing? I’m sure that’s something he would be thinking about.”

Kenma freezes and a wild look briefly appears in their eyes as if they haven’t considered the possibility of that yet. “Well, I’m trying to propose first.”

“Not everything is a game to win, Kenma,” Keiji emphasizes.

They frown again. “Maybe not but this is and I’m going to win.”

Osamu comes after a few minutes with their food. “Oh, Akaashi? Tsumu thinks ya two are friends now because ya had a conversation with him? I’m so sorry.”

Keiji snorts. “Atsumu is a handful.”

“He’s absolutely awful,” Osamu says, smiling fondly. “He told me to tell ya hello? Anyway, I hope you two enjoy yer food. Was nice meeting you, Kenma. And Akaashi I’ll see ya soon, yeah?”

Keiji nods, “Yes. Thank you, Osamu.”

Osamu gives Keiji a soft unguarded smile one second and Kenma a guarded look of acknowledgment the next. Kenma just rolls with it, probably because they’re also guarded around new people, but it seems like the cogs in their brain are working to sort everything out before they speak.

“He’s very different from Bokuto. But I don’t think that’s a bad thing for you,” Kenma says after taking a bite of their onigiri. “He seems a little cold but that’s probably because he doesn’t know me. I didn’t think he could smile until he smiled at you. Kind of looked like his brother when he did, but it seemed much more genuine. He’s very obvious about liking you.”

“We get along well, I think,” Keiji says, “

“And you like him,” they say, more as a fact than a question.

“I do,” Keiji says.

“Would you classify him as a tsundere?” Kenma asks.

Keiji snorts, “I think he’s just very guarded.”

Kenma rolls their eyes, “So yes. You _would_ fall for a tsundere.”

Keiji shoves the rest of their onigiri in their mouth so they don’t have to respond.

“Does he know you’re non-binary?” Kenma asks once they finish their food.

“I came out to him a little while ago. He mentioned seeing his best friend from high school while they were in town and I assumed it would be okay to do so.”

“And he was fine with it?”

“Yes. And he hasn’t been weird about when I dress more femme. Just tells me I look nice.”

Kenma turns back and looks at the counter, where Osamu is making onigiri. “He definitely likes you.”

Keiji doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“Come on,” Kenma continues, “I wanna go to Cartier and maybe Balenciaga after.”

After the two of them get boba and head towards Cartier, Kenma keeps looking over at them. Keiji assumes they have something to say to them, but they don’t press it, letting Kenma get to it when they’re ready to say it.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Kenma finally says, almost a bit ominously.

“Is everything alright?” Keiji asks.

They nod emphatically. “It’s not bad, I just think you should know. When Kuro told you about Bokuto and said I couldn’t come because I was streaming, that was a lie.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons,” Keiji says evenly.

“I made the call that Kuro should be the one to tell you, alone. I wanted to make sure you knew that both of us were on your side.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“You would have, then,” Kenma says quietly. “You weren’t in a good place, Keiji. You needed the support that way. And Kuro needed you too. You understood what he was going through more than I did.”

“You definitely made the right call,” they admit. “I would have known that theoretically but you’re right. I depended heavily on yours and Kuroo’s support.”

“Kuroo still hasn’t talked to him yet, neither have I. Have you?”

Keiji shakes their head. “No actually, I haven’t even considered it recently. I’ve been busy trying to get myself back together.”

“And there’s Osamu,” Kenma adds. “He’s been good for you.”

“It seems like we’re feeling each other out,” Keiji admits, “Trying to gauge what the other person is thinking or something.”

Kenma scoffs. “It seems more like he’s interested and he’s trying to gauge when you’d be open to reciprocating.”

“Kenma,” Keiji says.

“I hope you give him a chance, Keiji. He really does seem good for you and it seems like he does actually like you.”

Keiji is reminded of what Atsumu said. “I think he could be, too.”

-

Keiji begins to write again, finally. It starts small. First, they purposefully begin to carve out time for it. It isn’t much, just 20 or 30 minutes before they go to bed each day but quickly they begin writing whenever they can. They pull out their phone on their commute and pour words into a document. They scribble notes to themself during work. It’s mostly bad and occasionally it’s good but they don’t even care about that. It _feels_ good. They feel like themself again.

It’s been so long since they’ve been able to write anything, especially write anything they feel might actually be alright. After the disappointment of not getting any literary jobs and the constant rejection they’ve been getting for any application they put in, they kind of just stopped. It got to a point where they just hated anything they wrote and they didn’t see the point of even trying anymore.

It’s a lot of things all together: It’s work feeling a little less heavy. It’s everything with Bokuto being in the past.It’s the combination of the depression they’ve been feeling and their anxiety feeling more manageable and less like it’s going to derail their entire life at the drop of a hat. It’s Osamu.

Keiji is not the Keiji of a few months ago. They’re beginning to see that that’s a good thing, though. They like this Keiji, who doesn’t feel wound up as tight, who isn’t holding themself up to some unsurmountable standard just because they’re not at a place where they think they should be. It’s not the end of the world, they’re finally realizing and it seems like that weight off their chest makes it easier to do everything.

Their words feel good again.

-

Keiji’s relationship with Osamu is definitely different now. It seems like it’s moving forward, towards something else, especially after gauging Kenma’s reaction to him. They text more and more. They begin to text like friends, they tell Osamu about their day, about the plant they recently got that they still haven't quite figured out where to put in the apartment because it’s being finicky, and Osamu tells them about his One Piece reread and the latest annoying thing Atsumu has picked up.

Keiji stops by Onigiri Miya after it closes, when they get stuck at work late. They’re content to sit at the counter and watch Osamu make their food while telling Keiji all about his day. They really do feel like friends now.

Their crush on Osamu, which they probably have to admit is way more serious than just a crush at this point, is beginning to spiral a bit out of control. Lately, all Keiji can think of as he looks at Osamu is how rough and big his hands are and what it would be like to lean against his broad shoulders, and what his soft-looking mouth would feel like on theirs. They notice the way Osamu’s eyes linger on them and they wonder if Osamu would look at them the same way if they were in bed together.

Osamu begins to _flirt_ with them, all the time. They never thought Osamu would be the type to flirt so overtly. Each time Keiji walks in, he always tells them how pretty they look. The lingering glances are much more overt and Osamu maintains eye contact with a smirk until Keiji looks away, blushing an embarrassing amount.

Having feelings for Osamu is something that’s wildly different for Keiji, especially compared to how things went, and then didn’t go, with Bokuto. They had always thought that they and Bokuto were compatible, and maybe they were when they were back then. But 27-year-old Keiji is no longer the Keiji that fell in love with Bokuto, mesmerized by the way he shined. They’re finally realizing for the first time that that’s not a bad thing.

Maybe they didn’t necessarily fall out of love with Bokuto but the way they love him now is completely different. It’s lost that romantic aspect and ultimately, what they hate most about the whole situation with him _is_ that they’re not talking to their best friend anymore.

At some point they _are_ going to have to talk to Bokuto and they won’t be able to walk away like they did when they weren’t ready. Keiji now feels much more settled, they already have forgiven Bokuto for hurting them and now they’re just waiting for the words to be said to them, earnest the way Bokuto always is. Keiji thinks that even if they do end up taken by surprise by Bokuto again, they would be ready to talk to him.

-

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong,” Osamu says Thursday night as Keiji shoves an umeboshi onigiri in their mouth, starving after a long day, “But I was wonderin’ if maybe Saturday night I could make ya dinner.”

Keiji’s eyes turn into saucers. They swallow their bite and look at Osamu. His expression is schooled as always, but Keiji sees the warmth in his gray eyes and the dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“That would be nice,” Keiji replies, aware that they’re beginning to blush as well.

Osamu smiles genuinely, soft and fond. “You know I mean like a date, right?”

Keiji nods. “I know. What kind of wine should I bring? Or should I bring beer?”

“Hmm,” Osamu hums, “Wine is good, a Malbec maybe? Definitely a red though. I’ll text ya my address. And Akaashi-kun? Dress nice, I’m tryin’ to woo you.”

It’s Keiji’s first actual date and they would be lying if they said they weren’t nervous for an array of reasons. Saturday morning has Keiji going on a run when they wake up and trying to figure out where the fuck they can wine that doesn’t suck somewhere between their apartment and Osamu’s.

It takes a cup of coffee, extensive research on the internet that goes nowhere, and a desperate call to Konoha to find a wine shop that’s both good and affordable.

Now that one problem is solved, Keiji is faced with the problem of having to dress nice and being

They message theirs, Kenma’s, and Kuroo’s group chat. It’s not as active as it was when Bokuto was still in it, but they like how it’s more manageable now that there isn’t someone to egg Kuroo on.

**Akaashi**

I have a date with Osamu tonight.

They stare at their phone for a minute before sending another message.

**Akaashi**

I’m nervous.

What do I wear?

As they send it into the ether, it suddenly feels more real that they’re putting the past behind him now.

Kuroo is the one who responds.

**Kuroo**

what are you guys doing

**Akaashi**

I’m going to his place and he’s cooking us dinner.

He told me to dress nice because he’s “trying to woo me”.

**Kuroo**

wear the black babydoll dress you bought because of red velvet joy but haven’t worn yet

It’s cute but casual enough for a night in

plus it’s not too cold yet, just throw your leather jacket on

kenma agrees btw, well he just mumbled and told me to get out of his streaming room

let us know how it goes!!!!!!!!!

**Akaashi**

Okay.

Thank you.

**Kuroo**

can’t wait to meet him

it’s not fair that kenma got to!!!!

**Akaashi**

Maybe.

Kuroo is, unfortunately, right. Keiji tries on the babydoll dress and it’s the right vibe. They look really fucking cute. As for their nervousness about the date itself, they probably have no reason to be worried. Osamu is their friend, they’ve spent a lot of time with him already. And He asked them out, he wouldn't invite Keiji to his home unless he likes them, which he obviously does.

Keiji stops by the wine store Kohona recommended on the way to Osamu’s place, muttering _malbec_ to themself. They end up settling on one that’s a little more than what they would usually spend but they _are_ trying to impress Osamu. It’s a little embarrassing just how much they want to impress him.

“Hey,” Osamu says as he opens the door. Keiji blushes under the weight of his gaze as he looks him up and down, his gaze lingering on Keiji’s exposed smooth thighs. “Ya look good, Akaashi-kun, all dolled up.”

“Keiji is fine,” they reply quietly, handing over the bottle of wine they brought. “And you look nice too.”

Osamu looks at the bottle while they take off their shoes and jacket. “Good choice,” he says, “Come on, I know I said I was gonna cook for ya, but I’m still making you help a little.”

Osamu’s apartment is nice. The furniture all matches and it looks properly lived in. It has hints of Osamu’s interests without being overwhelming. There’s an occasional anime figure sprinkled through his entertainment center, the green and black checkered throw blanket on the couch, photos of him and his friends in frames on the walls. There are weights, and a rolled-up yoga mat in the corner, giving Keiji a hint of how Osamu is so in shape.

He has one bookshelf, but it’s basically the opposite of Keiji’s. Instead of being overloaded with books, there are a ton of plants, none of which Keiji knows by name but recognizes from Osamu’s Instagram, a ton of volumes of manga, and the occasional book.

“Learn enough about me yet?” Osamu teases.

“Enough,” Keiji replies, “Your plants are nice.”

“Aren’t they? I’m still surprised I haven’t kill any of ‘em yet, but now they’re my babies. Come on, kitchen time.”

Osamu leads Keiji in the kitchen, which is already all set up for cooking. He puts an apron on Keiji after putting one on himself, tying it for them, “Don’t wanna get yer dress dirty.”

“What are we making,” Keiji asks.

“Steak with rice ‘nd some grilled vegetables. Yer cutting the veggies while I make the sauce. Then you can sit down, look all pretty, and sip at the wine while I grill the steaks.”

Osamu comes up behind them, putting his hands on Keiji and showing them how to properly hold a knife and cut the veggies.

Osamu narrates everything he’s doing. Keiji asks a ton of questions, somewhat curious about the actual process and mostly really interested in how excited Osamu gets talking about it.

The wine is good, and so is the food, of course, but Keiji is positive the company is even better. They end up with a glass of wine and Osamu’s arm around them as they watch some movie, Osamu mumbling scathing criticisms in their ear as his fingers trace shapes on Keiji’s arm. Keiji can try to blame their blush on the wine, but they know, and they’re sure that Osamu knows, that that’s not the case.

“Not sure where yer feelings land on kissin’ on the first date,” Osamu says at his door as Keiji is leaving. His hands gravitate to Keiji’s waist, and pulls them in close.

Keiji blushes. “I think it would be nice.”

He moves one hand up, gently cupping their face. “Excellent answer, darlin’.”

Osamu kisses them soft and sweet and for way shorter than they would like. It doesn’t feel like fireworks or anything dramatic. Keiji does feel like Osamu might be the start of something significant.

When Keiji tries to lean back in, Osamu stops them and laughs, “Gotta give you a reason to keep coming back, don’t I?”

-

Before, Keiji’s weekends were split between sleeping and getting dragged out for dinner by Kuroo and Kenma. Now they’re beginning to get taken over by Osamu. They find that they really don’t mind it at all.

Friday night, Osamu asks if Keiji would want to spend the day together. He’s in desperate need of new clothes and asks if they want to join him.

Osamu shows up at Keiji’s apartment early, and they invite him in. They answer the door with a tired expression, still in their pajamas. He greets Keiji with a kiss and holds up a thermos. “I brought ya coffee. It’s really fucking good, promise.”

Keiji narrows their eyes but takes it from them anyway. “I’ll judge that. Make yourself comfortable. I’m almost ready.”

They watch as Osamu looks around their apartment. Keiji doesn’t think their place says a lot about them but as they see Osamu’s eyes lingering on a photo of them with Kuroo and Kenma from Kuroo’s birthday and their bookshelf filled with books, an embarrassing amount of girl group albums, and some manga, they imagine it says more than they thought.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Keiji says quietly, “Feel free to get comfortable.”

They turn and leave Osamu to explore their apartment. When they come out dressed and mostly ready, Osamu is sitting at his kitchen table, with coffee and his phone in his hand.

“I left a cup fer you on the counter,” Osamu says, “I didn’t know how you take it.”

“Usually just a bit of sugar,” Keiji replies as he adds sugar, “What about you?”

“Black. Come here and kiss me, Keiji.”

“Needy,” Keiji murmurs, but they’re not going to deny Osamu. They take their coffee and go to sit across from Osamu, but he pulls them onto his lap, wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his head against Keiji’s back. “I can’t kiss you like this.”

“Later,” Osamu says, “Just drink yer coffee, Keiji.”

Keiji finally takes a sip of coffee, and he can’t help the little noise that escapes their mouth. It’s just so _good_ , he didn’t know that coffee made at home could be this good. “This is the best coffee I’ve ever had, how did you do this,” Keiji asks.

They feel Osamu smile against their back, “I’m the best, obviously.”

“You might be,” they reply. “Anyway, where are we going?”

“Harajuku,” Osamu replies, “Some of the second-hand stores and I also want to go to Dr. Martens and get a pair of oxfords.”

“How very streetwear of you,” they shoot back.

“Could be goin’ to Supreme and BAPE like Atsumu, count yer blessings I don’t dress like that.”

Keiji snorts in a way they know isn’t attractive but still, it’s always funny when Osamu makes fun of his twin. Plus, Bokuto would always drag them to Supreme, BAPE, and other stores like that. Keiji never understood the appeal of it. Especially since Supreme is a skating brand and Bokuto has never looked at a skateboard in his life. “Constantly.”

Keiji enjoys shopping, but admittedly they were nervous about shopping with Osamu. He never bats an eye though, he’s honest when he tells Keiji a plaid skirt would look good on them, he doesn’t make any comments or leer suggestively when they ask if they should get a black or pink floral set, Keiji going with the black set the second he picked it.

“Black or red,” Osamu asks in the Dr. Martens store. Osamu looked at a few pairs of shoes when they walked in, but it seems like he’s going to actually get the oxfords he planned to get.

“I like the cherry red ones more. You mostly wear neutrals anyway. I think you’ll get a lot of use out of them.”

Osamu nods and turns to the salesperson, “Can I get these in a 29, please?”

Even as Osamu leaves the store with the cherry red oxfords in a bag, Keiji is still a bit shocked he actually listened to them. They’re even more surprised when Osamu grabs the hand that isn’t holding any bags and laces their fingers together. He begins to talk about a nearby cafe with good cakes they should go to.

-

Keiji goes to Osamu’s the next weekend, and the two of them spend the night watching another shitty movie, drinking, and talking. Being drunk in front of someone for the first time is always a bit embarrassing for Keiji, mostly because they can’t seem to shut up. They always tend to get a bit blushy and giggly.

It’s fun with Osamu though. He’s mostly the same as he is when he’s sober but he talks a bit more, opening up to Keiji a lot more easily. He also seems to smile a lot more, which Keiji has to admit is becoming one of their favorite sights.

“When’d you come out?” Osamu asks curiously.

“As gay? 15. As non-binary, 18. It just kind of made sense, being gay. I knew earlier but it wasn’t a big deal to me. I just knew and didn’t really have any issues coming to terms with it. The non-binary thing was a bit more complicated. Kenma and I spent a lot of time together after Bokuto and Kuroo graduated. We were both kind of struggling with our gender. It was nice to have some time to figure ourselves out without the context of another person there. It was… It was very hard for me.”

“Tsumu ‘nd I didn’t talk fer two years,” he says quietly.

The non-sequitur catches Keiji totally off guard. “Really? Why not?”

“I quit volleyball. I didn’t take it as seriously as him. I never did, really. Was always just somethin’ that I did with him until I could go off and pursue food. He knew I was gonna quit, but he still got so mad when it actually happened. He wanted me to follow ‘em to the end of the world, and I just. I was 18, mad all the time, and livin’ in the shadow of my more talented, egotistical, self-centered twin who thought the world revolved around ‘em. Worst part is he was right to think that—it _did_. Tsumu and I have always fought a lot, but it was like he brought a knife to a fistfight. It was… bad. We’ve always known how to hurt each other to the core. I’ve always been a little meaner, a little rougher, a lot crueler. I never held my punches. I was fucking awful. But that time, he really fucking came to win. I came out at 13. I just knew. I didn’t really care what other people thought about it or me. Tsumu has always been the opposite. He always cared so much about what people think of him. He still does. He didn’t come out til we were 20.”

Keiji suddenly understands where Osamu is going with this. “He saw the shit I was getting and turned around and used all of it against me when I wouldn’t follow him. A taste of my own medicine ya know.”

“Osamu,” Keiji says quietly, “I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.”

Osamu shrugs. “It was fucking awful. It messed me up for a while.”

“How did you two fix it?”

Osamu smiles slightly. “Atsumu figured his shit out and realized he was an asshole. He begged Suna for any type of contact information fer me when he played against them. Suna obviously said no at first. They said that Tsumu started genuinely crying, and they gave in after dragging ‘em back to their apartment and grilling him. Dumb shit sent me a long ass multiple page long handwritten letter. Called him the night I got it.”

“I never would have guessed that you two ever had a falling out,” Keiji says.

Osamu looks out pensively for what feels like ages before finally replying. “I love Atsumu with my entire being. He means everything to me but I don’t think we really liked each other until after we lost each other.”

Keiji gets up and grabs their empty beer bottles. He heads back into the kitchen, putting the two empty ones in the recycling, and grabs two more. They open them with the bottle opener affixed on the wall and heads back to Osamu.

Keiji hands Osamu a beer and with his empty hand, he pulls Keiji onto the couch against him.

“Thank you darlin’,” he says after taking a sip. “So, is it alright if I ask you about Bokuto?”

The question catches Keiji a bit off guard, but they don’t blame him for asking. “What about him?”

“Ya haven’t talked to him yet, have ya?” He asks curiously.

“No,” Keiji replies. “It’s up to him to reach out to me, I’m ready to forgive him whenever he does so.”

“And,” Osamu says, beginning to sound nervous, “You don’t still have feelings for him, do ya?”

Keiji puts their hands on Osamu’s face, turning him towards them, and kisses him. “ _No_. Not anymore.” The ‘ _just you_ ’ is on the tip of Keiji’s tongue but they can’t seem to get it out. Instead, they continue, “My issue with Bokuto-san is that he’s my best friend and he should have talked to me. It has nothing to do with whatever our relationship was back then. That’s in the past now. I’m happy with how things are now.”

The ‘ _I’m happy with possibly being with you’_ also stays on the tip of Keiji’s tongue. They almost regret keeping it in.

The conversation shifts from the heavy topics and Osamu puts on another shitty movie. They’re back to giggling and making jokes. Keiji feels lighter, knowing they can be honest with Osamu and that they genuinely trust him with different pieces of themself.

“My sofa isn’t comfortable for sleepin’,” Osamu says with a bit of a grin on his face, “And my bed is definitely big for the both of us. I’ll make you breakfast in the mornin’.”

“You don’t have to make excuses,“ Keiji says with a small smile. “Give me a shirt to sleep in.”

Osamu gets ready for bed first. When he finishes up in the bathroom, he goes through his clothes, handing Keiji a shirt and a pair of shorts. “Left a spare toothbrush by the sink for ya. There’s a towel too. Feel free to use anything in there.”

Keiji tugs on his shirt and once he gets closer he gives him a kiss. “Thank you, Osamu.”

Osamu leans back in, kissing them again. “Go get ready fer bed so we can make out and then go to sleep.”

Keiji has his head against Osamu’s chest, their hair still damp and their breathing begins to slow down and sync up with Osamu’s. They’re in one of Osamu’s oversized white t-shirts, worn and soft with age. Keiji wonders if he can manage to hold onto it.

They’re fairly certain that Osamu is still awake. They could tell him what they wanted to say earlier. They feel safe in Osamu’s arms, comfortable on his chest, in his bed.

“It’s just you,” Keiji finally whispers. “I’m happy being here with you.” The only thing keeping Keiji from feeling so embarrassed from saying something so cheesy and so fucking honest is the way they’re still feeling a bit tipsy. They can barely hear it over the booming sound of their heart racing. Osamu shifts and kisses Keiji’s forehead, pulling them even closer.

-

When Keiji heads to Onigiri Miya after hours they’re usually met with the sounds of whatever Osamu’s latest playlist is but today it’s filled with hushed angry voices. When they look into the restaurant as they walk in, they understand why.

Osamu and Atsumu are fighting, of course, and Atsumu has some of the Black Jackals in tow, including Bokuto. Atsumu must have surprised Osamu with a visit because he didn’t say anything when Keiji let him know that they were on their way. Keiji almost wants to walk out but while the Miya twins are engrossed in their fight like they usually are, Hinata, Sakusa, and Bokuto are all staring at them.

Keiji is suddenly hyperaware of how femme they’re presenting today: the pink shimmer on their eyelids that’s more obvious because they’re wearing colored contacts instead of their glasses today, the black rose-printed fitted top with slightly puffy sleeves they’re wearing. Bokuto and Hinata have matching looks of surprise. They can’t tell if it’s because of how they look or because they’re walking into Onigiri Miya after closing as if they’ve done it a million times. Sakusa, on the other hand, his usually uninterested expression seems more curious, which they assume must be because of what they’re wearing.

Keiji sighs, accepting that there’s no way out of this, and nods politely at them. They feel exposed like this. “Hinata, Sakusa, Bokuto-san. It’s nice to see you all. Hinata, does Kenma know you’re here? I’m sure they would love to see you if you have the time.”

“Good idea,” Hinata replies enthusiastically. “I haven’t yet but I will.”

Sakusa gives them a small wave but he’s still looking at Keiji intently. Bokuto on the other hand doesn’t say a word yet but his mouth opens and closes as if he’s trying to figure out what he could even say in the first place. Keiji doesn’t know what to do with that, so they continue to act as normal as they can.

They turn away from them and towards the twins, who are still fighting. They’re not even sure what they’re saying anymore, their fight devolving into rushed hushed whispers

“Osamu,” they say neutrally, just loud enough to get both of their attention. “Atsumu,” they say a little more sharply.

The two of them immediately stop and separate, turning towards Keiji with matching expressions.

“Hi Osamu,” Keiji says, finally greeting him. They can’t help the fondness that seeps into their voice anytime they say his name. Keiji hears who they assume must be Hinata and Bokuto squawk out a noise of confusion, probably at the fact that Atsumu and Osamu immediately stopped fighting when Keiji said their names. Having a Greek chorus commentate on their interactions with odd noises is going to get annoying.

Keiji continues to frankly ignore everything happening around them to put their backpack down next to one of the stools and sits down, turning their attention back to the twins.

“Hey Keiji,” Osamu says warmly, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He looks them up and down as if they’re the only thing he sees. “Ya look so pretty today, babe.”

Keiji begins to blush. “Thank you. Can you pass me a beer too, Osamu? Udai has been getting on my nerves with how he keeps changing his mind on how a story arc should go. He keeps saying he agrees with my opinion but immediately questions it afterward.”

Osamu grabs an Asahi from under the counter and opens it, handing it over to Keiji. “He’s just keeping you on yer toes.”

“More like he’s keeping me annoyed,” they reply after taking a sip. “So, Atsumu, what brings you here?”

Atsumu blinks mindlessly. “Few days off of training. Decided ta spend them in Tokyo and these three came with me.”

“Lovely,” they deadpan. “And you didn’t tell Osamu, I’m guessing?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a surprise for my favorite twin.”

“I can kick him out,” Osamu says seriously. “I can kick all of ‘em out. I would actually enjoy that a whole lot. I can’t stand him, Keiji. And then it would just be you and me here.”

Keiji is positive the noise he just heard was Bokuto squawking at the obvious flirting Osamu is doing. They can hear Bokuto and Hinata whispering. The Greek chorus truly never rests.

Not to mention the fact that Osamu is using his given name so casually. He’s not sure if they’re necessarily together, but they are _something_ and that’s becoming abundantly clear the more time they all see the two of them together. They also wonder if Osamu is acting like this, being so obvious about whatever their relationship is because Bokuto is here.

“That’ll just make things worse,” they say with a small grin. “I’ll just eat and get out of here. We can do something tomorrow?”

“Kaashi-kun’s right, you know,” Atsumu interrupts, taking the seat next to Keiji and bumping his shoulder against theirs.

“Don’t call me that,” they reply immediately. ”Don’t you dare give me one of your ridiculous nicknames. I refuse Miya.”

“You know that won’t stop him,” Osamu says.

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, but judging by the smirk on his face, he definitely knows that Osamu used to call them that and they never stopped him.

“He’s right, Miya won’t stop,” Sakusa suddenly says from the back, “He’s awful and annoying.”

“Omi,” Atsumu whines, “I’m trying to befriend my twin’s almost-boyfriend, please dun’ embarrass me.”

Keiji chokes on their beer as Osamu’s face begins to get flushed, finally showing that Atsumu is genuinely getting under his skin. They can also feel Bokuto’s gaze on the back of his head, but he wants to ignore that for as long as they can.

“So,” they try to continue, ignoring the chaos around them, “I finished a short story while Udai has been indecisive as fuck. I think it’s okay and I might submit it to a literary magazine. Do you want to read it?”

“Course,” Osamu replies while shaping their onigiri, “Share it with me, and I’ll read it tonight.”

“I’ll email it. I would appreciate any feedback.”

Osamu serves Keiji their onigiri and with a quiet ‘ _itadakimasu_ ’ Keiji digs in, relieved at finally satisfying their hunger.

As they eat, Osamu begins to yell at Atsumu again, but now that Keiji has their dinner, they frankly couldn’t care less about whatever it is that makes the Miya twins act like this. Everyone settles back into their usual demeanor, making Keiji feel like the attention is finally off of them and more importantly, off of them and Osamu’s relationship.

When they go to leave, Osamu manages to slip away from Atsumu to talk to them as privately as they can manage. The two of them huddle together by the door, with Osamu’s hand resting on the small of their back.

“Are you okay with Atsumu saying that?” Osamu asks. “Cause if ya don’t like being referred to as boyfriend, I’ll talk to ‘em.”

Keiji feels their face get hot again. Correcting people, even indirectly like this, has never been their forte when it comes to gender things. They’d rather just deal with it, especially if it’s something that only bothers them a little. “It’s fine, I’m okay with whatever.”

Osamu’s eyes narrow, “You winced, though. You don’t have to accommodate other people, Keiji. What you want matters, ‘specially if it’s making ya uncomfortable.”

Keiji thinks for a moment before replying. Osamu is right and they take the space they should. “I would rather partner when other people say it, or in public,” they confess. “But I think I would like being called partner or maybe girlfriend if it was just us, assuming you know, we were at that stage.”

They haven’t really had the conversation of how serious they are, but this makes it seem like they’re on the same page about wanting to be together. They’re suddenly aware of how close Osamu is when he suddenly takes a step closer, closing almost all of the space between them and grabbing their wrist. “We can be if you want. I’ll talk to Tsumu. And, Keiji? I really would have made them leave so it coulda been just you and me.”

“I really would have liked that,” Keiji replies honestly. “But you know Atsumu would make your life hell if you did.”

“Having a twin is horrible,” he says, “Can I kiss ya goodbye? Ya just look so pretty today and I hate that I’m gonna have ta deal with all of them instead of spendin’ time with you.”

Keiji’s face is bright red and they feel everyone’s eyes on the two of them. They nod anyway. “Are you just trying to make Bokuto jealous or something? He _is_ seeing someone, you don’t have to act like a child.”

Osamu pouts. “Maybe a little. But can ya blame me when you look so pretty? Just want people to know that you’re with _me_.”

Keiji laughs but they feel a little flattered. “You’re so petty, Osamu. You can kiss me. Think of it as motivation to not kill them when I leave.”

Osamu kisses them, his hand finding the crook of Keiji’s neck and holding them possessively but sweetly. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but it is the first time in public and that feels significant, especially considering the company.

“Bye darlin’,” Osamu says warmly. “Oh, and Keiji? We _are_ gonna talk about this once I can ditch ‘em, okay?”

Keiji nods. “It seems like we’re on the same page, though,” they point out.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Just let me take ya out to dinner. Let me woo you. Tomorrow, yeah? I’ll get rid of ‘em. Promise.”

Keiji walks out of Onigiri Miya with a spring in their step and the leftover warmth of Osamu around them.

“Wait Akaashi,” Bokuto calls out, finally actually speaking to Keiji and following them out of the restaurant. “I want to talk to you.”

Keiji’s heart is still racing from Osamu’s displays of affection, but they pause and turn around. “Bokuto-san.”

“I need to apologize to you. I’m so sorry.,” he says seriously. Bokuto looks nervous, something Keiji never would have considered to describe him before. “I messed up and then I got scared of fixing it. Akaashi, I’m so sorry.”

As Bokuto says the words that Keiji has wanted to hear from him, they realize that they really haven’t been harboring any ill feelings for Bokuto and that they weren't deluding themself into thinking they had forgiven him. They really _have_.

“Thank you for apologizing, Bokuto-san. I appreciate it. You’re welcome to walk me to the station if you wish.”

Bokuto continues to walk with them. They’re glad to have his company again. “So you and Atsumu’s brother?” He asks curiously.

“What about Osamu and I?”

Bokuto blinks. “Are you dating him?”

“We’ve been going on dates, yes. It’s serious, I think. We haven’t discussed it fully yet but it seems like we’re on the same page about it,” they add, volunteering the extra information.

It feels weird to talk about Osamu with Bokuto, considering their history and the way Bokuto feels like he could have been the love of Keiji’s life. A lot of things could have happened but even though it hurt to lose Bokuto in that, they think about how everything is going now is really good. Plus, it seems like maybe they can actually talk to each other once they get past this weird awkwardness.

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you? Are you still?” Keiji asks. They’re relieved at how easy it is to say, how little it hurts them to think of, especially knowing that they have Osamu now.

“Yeah. For a bit now. I didn’t know how to tell you, I guess,” Bokuto says. “We met at a coffee shop near my apartment. Yuta would be there at the same time as me each morning and we began talking and it turned into something quickly before I even could tell you. And I didn’t know _how_ to tell you or Kuroo for that matter. We just had… a lot of history and suddenly it wasn’t going anywhere and I didn’t want to hurt you and I knew it would and it just spiraled out of control. I think I just thought that ignoring it and you would spare you from getting hurt but I just made it worse.”

It’s what Keiji expected to be honest. It makes sense that Bokuto would fall for someone like that, faster than a blink of an eye.

“I wish you had told me,” they confess, “It would have sucked to hear but I wish you had told me. I would have rather heard it from you from the beginning. I just want you to be happy, Bokuto-san. If that meant you meeting someone else then that would be fine. I think that’s the only thing that really had me upset about everything for so long. Well, that and that you completely abandoned me in Osaka.”

They see the sorrow and regret written clear as day on Bokuto’s face. “I really fucked up, Akaashi. I’m really sorry, you have no idea. I just got so caught up in everything and I fucked things up with you and Kuroo and Kenma.”

“You should talk to Kuroo, by the way. He misses you, I can tell. Are you happy with him?”

Bokuto nods and smiles beatifically. “He’s great. Does Osamu make you happy?”

Keiji wonders if this is the first time they’re seeing Bokuto clearly in front of them without any hint of the rose-colored glasses they used to have for him obscuring the sight. It feels nice to see Bokuto for Bokuto, not held up on this pedestal that they know they’ve put him on for so long.

Before long, they’re outside of the gates for Shinjuku station.

Keiji grabs their Red Velvet card holder out of their backpack and turns back to Bokuto.

“Yes,” they finally reply. “Osamu makes me very happy. It was nice seeing you Bokuto-san. You can text me if you want to catch up. I would like that a lot. And please, text Kuroo. Good night.”

“Good,” Bokuto says, his voice surprisingly gentle but earnest the way it always has been. “Osamu is a good guy. I’m glad it’s working out with you two.”

Loudly, he calls out to Keiji as they tap in, “Akaashi, I’ll text you!!!! We have so much to catch up on!!!!”

Keiji gives him a little wave and smiles, relieved that this whole saga really has maybe sorted itself out.

They text Osamu first.

**Akaashi**

Bokuto finally apologized. I feel a lot better now.

Please make sure you can ditch them all tomorrow, I would love to see you.

**Osamu 💖  
**

I will kill Atsumu if necessary, don’t worry <3

The next message they have to send out is much harder. Keiji spends the entire train ride writing and deleting a text to Kuroo before finally figuring out what to say.

**Akaashi**

Atsumu surprised Osamu with a visit and brought some of the Black Jackals with him, including Bokuto. He walked me to the train station and we talked. He apologized and I think he really meant it. I know it may be difficult but if he messages you, I think you should give him an opportunity to explain.

He’s your best friend too.

**Kuroo**

… he JUST messaged me right after you said that????

you’re right though

and you know i’m going to forgive him, it’s bo

i’m glad you did too

Keiji gets a text from Atsumu late that night. They’re not sure when he managed to get their number and they kind of hate that he has it now, but it’s worth it for the text he sends.

[ **unknown** ]

as soon as bokuto walked out samu turned to me and said “i should have tripped him” lmfao

Keiji wasn’t planning on replying but Atsumu texts him again.

[ **unknown** ]

can i give omi your number?

he kept looking at you the whole time and after you left he mentioned liking your clothes

i think he needs someone to talk to

**Akaashi**

Yes.

Keiji never would have realized that Sakusa was looking at them so much, they were too busy focusing on trying to act as normal as possible but they do remember the look that Sakusa gave them as he took in what they were wearing. It seemed significant, now that they think about it.

They’ve never really talked to anyone who’s non-binary or questioning other than Kenma about being non-binary so they’re not really sure how to approach it. They’re not crazy about answering questions about themself but they wouldn’t mind being there to help Sakusa with whatever he needs. Ideally, they hope that if Sakusa does reach out to them, he’ll just unload on them with an entire laundry list of questions and concerns and what he’s feeling. Then Keiji can just work off of that.

As for Atsumu, they’re unsure if it makes sense but they think they like Atsumu a lot more after finding out more about him and Osamu. Especially seeing him reach out to them for Sakusa and how he talked to them about Osamu before anything had even happened. Atsumu is kind of an asshole, but he means well, especially about the people he cares about. He’s a lot like Osamu in that way, only way more irritating about it.

-

Osamu does manage to ditch Atsumu and the rest of the Black Jackals the following night like he wanted to and takes Keiji out to dinner. They go to one of his favorite ramen spots in Akihabara.

“How’d you get them to leave you alone,” Keiji asks as they pour water in Osamu’s glass.

“Bokuto felt bad I think, I’m sure that has to do with whatever he said to you. Plus, I threatened to break their setter’s arm if they didn’t leave me alone so I could convince you to be my partner,” Osamu says with a big grin on his face. Keiji can’t help the laugh that comes out of their mouth, loud and uninhibited. Osamu’s eyes seem to shine whenever he looks at them. “Yer so cute when ya laugh like that, Keiji.”

“Shut up,” they reply. “I don’t think you need to do much convincing, Osamu.”

After they order, Osamu’s attention is back onto Keiji. They can feel his eyes tracing the lines of their shirt, lingering where they left the top two buttons undone. “You know I like ya a lot, right?”

“Yes,” they reply, “And I feel the same about you.”

It’s weird to admit out loud, but it’s worth it when Osamu gives him that smile again that seems to betray his usually cold demeanor.

“So, are ya gonna let me be yer boyfriend, Keiji?”

Keiji smiles. “Yes, I think so.”

“So partner or girlfriend, right?” Osamu asks. When they nod, he continues, “You just gotta tell me what makes ya feel comfortable, Keiji. Ya shouldn’t just let me, _or anyone,_ do something that makes ya feel bad.”

“I know,” Keiji says, “But it’s just hard for me, I think.”

Keiji has always stayed in the space they’re given to inhabit. They don’t really like to bring attention to themself. It always just seems to be silly, especially because they can tolerate everything they don’t like. They don’t like overly masculine things. They can tolerate the misgendering and the male-coded words at work and by acquaintances, even if sometimes it makes them want to rip their hair out and scream.

“I understand that it can be hard ta advocate for yourself, especially about personal things,” Osamu says, “but I need ya to understand that I want to know.”

Keiji likes Osamu for a lot of reasons. They especially like how he never treats them with gloves, never tiptoes around Keiji’s moods, or when they’re obviously upset about something. He gives Keiji the space to be honest without making them feel patronized.

“I’ll do better to be honest with you,” they reply. They could say more, elaborate, and tell him what they’re thinking but judging by the knowing way Osamu smiles at them, they think he knows exactly what they mean.

After dinner, they go to an arcade. It’s not usually what Keiji would want to do on a date, they’d rather go to a coffee shop and sit around and talk but they’re having a ton of fun playing games with Osamu. Especially as they watch him sink a ton of yen into a UFO catcher trying to win a Trafalgar Law figure that Keiji is pretty sure they can get from work for free. It’s worth it when they manage to get it and smile brightly at Keiji.

“Yer better at these games than I thought,” Osamu observes as he watches Keiji play one of the Love Live! arcade machines. “Ya don’t really strike me as someone who plays ‘em.”

“Please,” Keiji scoffs as they scroll through the songs, “One of my best friends is _Kenma_. Bokuto, Kuroo, and I would get Kenma out of his house by going to arcades. I was bound to find something I enjoy. The rhythm ones are fun, I can manage a UFO catcher if I really want something. I’m not crazy about any racing games, but the shooting games are fine if it’s 2-player.”

Osamu perks up at that, “We should play some of those too.”

“You’re a child,” Keiji teases.

Osamu’s hand finds the small of Keiji’s back as he watches them play. As Keiji finishes the song and puts away their card, Osamu pulls them into his arms. “Let's go shoot things.”

Keiji gently shoves him away making Osamu laugh and follows him upstairs to find more games to play. Osamu is _good_. Keiji wonders if it’s another Atsumu twin thing, imagining the two of them as kids absolutely tearing up an arcade together, or if it’s just another Osamu thing.

Keiji ends the night with their boyfriend walking them to the station, Osamu’s hand in theirs and a plastic bag with a giant stuffed Ampharos they won themself from a UFO catcher in the other.

It feels good letting themself have things.

-

It takes a week or so for Sakusa to text Keiji. They’re relieved when the first text is a huge paragraph of Sakusa spilling his guts, followed up by a ton of questions. It _does_ make it easier to figure out just what to say to him. Keiji also wonders how long he’s been struggling with this all alone. They wonder a lot of things, what they said to Atsumu, what Atsumu even knows about Sakusa’s struggles in the first place, but it’s not their place to know or ask.

Keiji ends up making themself a cup of tea and carefully going through all of Sakusa’s questions and answering them. Sakusa must have been waiting for Keiji’s reply, because he opens the messages immediately and slowly goes through Keiji’s answers and replies to each. It seems like their answers are satisfactory, along with all of the resources they send him and the standing offer to listen whenever Sakusa needs. Keiji also sends the websites to gender neutral clothing brands and some websites to some of the stores they shop at for their more femme clothes. They hope it’s enough to help them.

Sakusa has always struck Keiji as being a closed book but they wonder how much of it came out of a need to protect themself. That, Keiji thinks, is something they understand deeply.

Out of all of the things that Sakusa has told them, one thing really stuck out to Keiji. They said that they didn’t know that they were allowed to be like this. It makes their chest clench because sometimes they still don’t believe that they can just be themself and have it be okay. Keiji tells them it gets easier, even if there are still bad days. It probably just sounds like empty platitudes but Keiji hopes as Sakusa begins to explore their identity and get comfortable with it, they see how truthful Keiji was saying it.

Keiji is hunched over their laptop, fervently writing when they should be asleep when Atsumu sends them a text in the middle of the night.

[ **unknown** ]

thank you, Keiji

**Akaashi**

Go to sleep, Atsumu.

-

Keiji finally finds out what Osamu’s weight on top of them feels like.

One minute the two of them are eating take-out in Osamu’s living room, celebrating that Keiji’s short story that they submitted to a literary magazine was selected to be published. Then the next they had Osamu’s warm hands all over their skin, slipping under their shirt, and carrying them into the bedroom.

“Keiji, you are so damn beautiful,” Osamu says after putting them down on the bed. His eyes are dark, and Keiji wants to shy away from his gaze. “Look at ya. Can’t believe I get ta have you like this.”

Osamu leans down and kisses them with intent. Keiji responds by tugging at his shirt until he gets the message and watches with hooded eyes as Osamu pulls it off.

He might not play volleyball anymore, but Osamu definitely has stayed in shape, Keiji’s hands drawn to the gentle outline of his abs on their own. Keiji tugs at Osamu’s joggers until he takes them off.

Osamu’s teeth graze Keiji’s neck, making them gasp.

“Is there anything I shouldn’t do,” Osamu asks. “And is there anything ya do want?”

Being honest is hard but Keiji does it anyway. “I don’t like male-gendered terms in bed. Female ones are good, though.”

They feel Osamu smile into the crook of their shoulder. He starts kissing up their neck. “Okay,” he finally replies in between kisses, “Tell me if I fuck up. Wanna make this good for you, Keiji.”

Osamu’s hands settle on their waist, holding them tight after he takes off Keiji’s shirt. The sight of Osamu on them, his dark stare and mouth red from kissing him, the taut muscles, and his dick obviously hard and leaking through his boxer briefs makes Keiji’s mouth water.

“You don’t have to just look,” Keiji murmurs coyly.

“Yer right,” he replies. “I’m still gonna look anyway. You are a _dream_ , baby girl.”

Keiji bites their lip so they don’t moan at the term of endearment being used. Osamu leans in and kisses them. When he pulls away he whispers in their ear, “Don’t you dare. Wanna hear all the pretty noises you make.”

Osamu’s hands feel even bigger as they move up Keiji’s body onto their chest, covered by a deep green bralette. His thumbs brush against their nipples roughly, dragging a moan out of them.

“Keiji, you are so fucking gorgeous.” His hands slip under the bralette, grabbing roughly at their chest. “Yer tits are perfect, fuck. I’m taking this off you, okay?”

Osamu’s hands grab at the back of the bralette looking for the clasp before he finally gets it opened and slips the bralette off them. His hands run down their chest and stomach before settling on their waist.

“Could get addicted to touchin’ ya, Keiji. So fucking beautiful.”

“Then _touch_ me,” Keiji demands.

Osamu grins widely, finally unbuttoning Keiji’s pants. He pulls them down to see Keiji’s hard dick covered in lace, matching the bralette they were wearing. Osamu’s gray eyes are impossibly dark and the smirk on his face makes Keiji feel like he’s going to eat them whole. His hands carefully tracing the lace pattern on the deep green lace panties that Keiji is wearing.

Osamu seems so much bigger than them. They’re basically the same height but Osamu has much more muscle than they do and it makes them feel small in the best way. The way he looking at Keiji and touches them makes them feel so fucking pretty, makes them feel _wanted_.

They’re so exposed when they’re naked like this and with their body on display but Osamu instinctively keys in on things that make Keiji forget about all of their hang-ups for one, especially when he engulfs them in his arms and says so much about how lovely they are and how much they want him.

It makes Keiji feel comfortable enough to be bold about what they want to do.

“I really wanna fuck you,” Keiji says as Osamu sucks a hickey on his neck. “Can I?”

Osamu moans into the crook of Keiji’s neck, and now they understand why Osamu didn’t want them to be quiet. Keiji is amazed at how he can affect Osamu just with their words, and imagining what he would be like when they can actually get their hands all over him is going to be a fucking sight to behold.

“Please fuck me,” Osamu all but begs. Keiji really can’t believe what they’re hearing. It’s music to their ears. They never would have thought that Osamu would be the type to beg, but it makes Keiji want to coax orgasm after orgasm out of him and spoil him every time they fuck. Osamu may think they’re pretty, but Keiji is sure that Osamu has no clue how pretty the sounds he’s making are, or how pretty they look begging. He stays on top of Keiji, a grounding weight and he reaches into his nightstand, pulling out lube and condoms.

Keiji thinks they could write odes about how lovely Osamu’s thighs are, especially as they flex and engulf them.

Keiji is especially enjoying making Osamu fall apart on their fingers. Osamu begs for more, but Keiji takes their time, reveling in the noises he makes as they slowly stretch him. They can’t believe how loud he is, there’s a constant stream of words and noises coming out of his mouth that they didn’t expect.

“Keiji please,” Osamu whines loudly, “I want ya in me. Baby girl please.”

“Fuck,” Keiji murmurs, “You’re going to kill me.”

Osamu manages to shoot them a cocky grin but they stop him when the pads of their fingers brush against Osamu’s prostate, making him collapse back onto the bed and chant Keiji’s name again.

“You’re so loud,” Keiji observes through lidded eyes.

Osamu fucks himself back on Keiji’s fingers, as if he’s sick of Keiji taking their time with him. “Ya want me shut up? Be louder? Whatever you want baby, I’ll do anything. Please jus’ fuck me.”

“Gonna fuck you now, Osamu,” Keiji says breathlessly as they reach for the condoms and to get more lube. “You look so good like this, you know.“

Keiji feels like they’re on the verge of coming. They gyrate against the bed if only to relieve themself of some of the pressure building. They watch Osamu whine while they grab the condoms and rolls one on themself and gets more lube.

“I swear Keiji, if you don’t fuck me right now,” Osamu demands, “Please.”

Keiji is learning quickly that they can’t deny Osamu anything, especially now. Not when he looks like a fucking dream with his dark hair splayed everywhere and the way he’s chanting Keiji’s name, begging for them.

Osamu is tight all around them, making Keiji slowly enter him so that they don’t fucking come before they get a chance to properly rail him the way they want.

Keiji bottoms out and Osamu moans loudly, trying to roll back and fuck himself on Keiji’s dick. He grabs Osamu’s hips to stop him from moving.

“Stop being so impatient Osamu,” Keiji teases, “I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow, and after I’ll let you ride my dick, okay?

He whines into his pillow but Osamu stops moving and Keiji slowly fucks him, reveling in how each time their dick brushes against his prostate he moans beautifully. They watch in awe as Osamu grinds back and ruts against his sheets.

Keiji makes marks wherever their mouth can reach, trying to be respectful enough by not making marks too high on Osamu’s neck but god, do they just want to mark him all up because Osamu is theirs.

They murmur in Osamu’s ear, telling him so. “Want to mark you up all over, all mine,” he says.

“Fuckin’ do it,” Osamu slurs out. “Can I sit on your dick now?”

It’s music to Keiji’s ears. Osamu gasps at the sudden feeling of being empty but slowly sits on Keiji’s dick, the two of them moaning loudly as Osamu bottoms out. The sight of Osamu rolling his hips and taking Keiji as deep as possible has them ready to bust at any second.

“God, Osamu. You’re so good for me,” they moan out. “You feel so good. You look so good like this.”

Keiji is embarrassed at how fast they come as Osamu rides them, but Osamu gasps loudly and comes all over his own stomach right after, and holy shit, is it the hottest thing they’ve ever seen. He rolls over and collapses on his bed.

Keiji somehow manages to get up, throwing the condom in the trash and grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wipe Osamu down.

After they clean Osamu down, they lay back next to him, who’s still breathing heavily. “Want you to fuck me next time,” Keiji says nonchalantly.

Osamu laughs, grabbing Keiji and pulling them against his chest. “Baby girl, we’re gonna nap and when we wake up, I’m going to eat you out until my jaw aches and then find out just how well you can take my cock. How’s that sound?”

Keiji’s eyes flutter close, easily getting comfortable against Osamu’s warm chest. “That sounds ideal.”

-

“You’re here way too much for someone who actually lives in Osaka,” Keiji observes.

Keiji had gotten a warning from Osamu that Atsumu had shown up earlier, looking sad and complaining vaguely about something he wasn’t ready to talk about yet. Since the two of them had already planned to get tonkatsu, Osamu asked if it’d be okay if he asked Atsumu to join them. Keiji said yes, mostly because Atsumu must has been really shaken up if Osamu didn’t want to ditch him completely, and a little bit because they’re friends with Kiyoomi now and they’ve been a little off lately, barely mentioning Atsumu recently. Keiji had been wondering if it had something to do with Atsumu but this seems to have confirmed it if he quite literally ran away from Osaka for the weekend because of it.

Atsumu has his head buried in his arms and he whines loudly. “I can’t believe I gotta deal with my asshole brother and his smartass partner whenever I wanna come here and complain to ‘em.”

Keiji cracks a small smile at that. They’re still not used to being referred to as Osamu’s partner but they quite like how it sounds.

Osamu kisses Keiji’s forehead when he comes from the back of the restaurant, no longer wearing his Onigiri Miya shirt and instead in a simple white t-shirt, trousers, and the cherry red Doc Marten oxfords he had gotten when they first went shopping together. His hair is also slicked to the side now. It’s a good look on him.

“I hate ya flaunting yer happy loving relationship in front of me,“ Atsumu quips.

Osamu rolls his eyes, dropping an arm around Keiji’s shoulder. “Shut up, Tsumu. Yer lucky I’m even lettin’ ya take us to dinner.”

Atsumu scoffs but he looks a bit happier than he did when Keiji first walked in.

“So, why the fuck are you here?” Osamu asks plainly after they order. “It had ta be something big to drag yer ass here.”

Atsumu flushes. He fiddles with his drink, sliding it back and forth between his hands while he tries to figure out what to say. “It’s Omi. We had a weird fight? I dunno what’s goin’ on with us. I know I’m a lot and I try not to push ‘em so much but sometimes it just happens and it always blows up ‘cause I dunno how not to escalate everything.”

“You still don’t know?” Keiji asks as they fill up their water cups.

“Huh?” Atsumu says.

Osamu turns towards them with a curious look on his face, “What do ya mean by still?”

“Well, what’s really going on is that he likes Sakusa-san. He’s had a crush on them for ages.”

Atsumu stares at Keiji. “I have?”

Keiji turns to Osamu, “Is he serious?”

Osamu seems to assess Atsumu before finally nodding and Keiji continues, “You do realize I have known you since you and Bokuto joined the Black Jackals, right? And that includes when Sakusa joined the team as well. You look at them with hearts in your eyes, you constantly tease them until they pay attention to you, you literally pull their metaphorical pigtails like an actual child. And you look out for them and try to help them when it’s important. You escalate everything because it keeps them paying attention to you because you need attention. I don’t know how to make it clearer.”

“Yer so fucking dumb,” Osamu laughs, draping his arm around the back of Keiji’s chair. He takes a sip of water and calls for the waiter to come back. “Can we also get some sake, please?” Osamu turns back towards Atsumu with a blank expression after the waiter leaves again. “I think ya need it.”

Atsumu still looks shell-shocked. “Yeah, I think so too.”

They spend the rest of dinner walking Atsumu through his feelings. Keiji can’t tell if it goes well or not, mostly because Atsumu enters a cycle of whining, drinking sake, and drinking water so he can follow it up with more sake. They think it does though, because Atsumu seems relieved when they finally get ready to leave.

Keiji and Osamu wait for him outside of the restaurant while he goes to the bathroom. His hands find their waist and he pulls them in close, resting his forehead on Keiji’s.

“I can send ‘em back to my place and go back to yours for the night,” Osamu says. “Jus’ wanna spend time with ya.”

Keiji smiles. “Tempting.”

“He’s not leavin’ til Sunday, I can just babysit him tomorrow. I can make ya breakfast.”

Don’t be an asshole,” Keiji teases, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Just come over after he goes back to Osaka.”

“But that’s so long from now. Will you make it worth my while, baby girl?” Osamu whispers quietly so only they can hear. Keiji turns bright red.

“You guys are fucking gross,” Atsumu says, a look of disgust on his expressive face as he approaches them. Keiji is beyond relieved that he’s saying that because of how Osamu is holding them and not because of what he said.

Osamu stares at him, stepping away from Keiji and getting in Atumu’s face. “I can’t fucking stand ya. Yer here ruining my fucking weekend that I should be spending with my partner because yer so fuckin’ scared ta talk to someone that ya didn’t even know why you couldn’t talk to ‘em.”

“Osamu, Atsumu,” Keiji says, making them both shut up and turn to them. It still catches them off guard when it works. “Can you two not fight in public.”

“No,” they reply in unison.

They sigh. “You two are impossible.“

They continue on as if Keiji didn’t even say anything.

“Listen,” Atsumu says, “I’ll let ya come visit, you _and_ Keiji-kun, once I talk Omi into dating me. I’ll even pay for yer hotel, and I’ll get ya a good one. I swear, let me just whine this weekend and I’ll figure everything with Omi out.”

Osamu narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Fine, but dun forget you agreed to pay fer our hotel, dickhead.”

Atsumu holds his pinkie out for Osamu, who immediately takes it with his own pinkie. Keiji doesn’t think they’ll ever fucking understand how the two of them function but they see the genuine affection the two of them have in their eyes and they’re glad they have each other.

They head to the train station, the whole way Atsumu talking their ears off about something but all Keiji can focus on is their and Osamu’s intertwined hands and Osamu’s thumb gently rubbing theirs.

They part ways in the train station, heading towards different platforms. Keiji relishes the feeling of Osamu’s hands cupping their face gently.

“After he leaves I’ll go ta yours, okay? I’ll bring us dinner.”

Keiji thinks of Osamu’s warm eyes that seem to be just for them and his gentle touches the entire train ride back home. They think of the things they value, how small moments seem to be what feels monumental to them, and how they’re beginning to tie moments back to Osamu.

Falling in love is scary, especially doing it again knowing how badly they’ve been burned before. Osamu makes it easy to let their guard down, to let someone know them again.

Falling in love with Osamu is easy. Easy as breathing, easy as letting the gentle thrum of his heartbeat against Keiji’s back lull them to sleep.

-

Keiji is surprised it’s taken this long. Their group chat is suddenly exploding with messages, Kuroo begging them to bring Osamu to drinks or dinner with him and Kemna before they go on vacation for Kuroo’s birthday. Kuroo calls it a double date and the only thing that makes Keiji agree is the image of Kuroo saying it out loud and Kenma looking at him like he’s an idiot.

They're nervous about Osamu meeting Kuroo, mostly because they know that the two of them will either get along horribly or ridiculously well, there’s no in-betweens. They’re also a little worried because for so long it was the three of them and Bokuto.

Kuroochooses the restaurant settling on a hole in the wall sushi place in Asakusa that Osamu has apparently been to before and loves.

“Please be a little nice,” Keiji says to Osamu as they approach the restaurant. “I do think you’ll like Kuroo because he’s also a little shit.”

Osamu laughs sharply, “I'm only an asshole ta Atsumu.”

“That’s an absolute _lie_. They’re my best friends, Osamu.”

Osamu tugs on Keiji’s hand, pulling them into him and hugs him. “I know. I promise I’ll be good. I know they mean a lot to ya and I do wanna get to know them.”

“Sorry,” they say quietly, “I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

He places a kiss on Keiji’s forehead, making them lean even more into him.

“I know you weren’t tryin’ ta say anything cruel. I don’t care about a lot of things, but I care about _you_ and that means I care about the things and people you care about. You don’t have to be so nervous about it. It’ll be fine.”

“I wanna meet Suna too,” Keiji replies, “For the same reason.”

“You two are gonna get along so well,” he murmurs, “I’ll talk to them and figure somethin’ out. I’ll regret introducin’ you ta them but it’ll be fun.”

Keiji and Osamu get to the restaurant in Asakusa first, waiting outside for Kuroo and Kenma. The weather is beginning to turn to the bitter cold of the approaching winter and nights are getting chillier faster than Keiji can cope. They’re still not used to grabbing their coat when they head out at night but they’re glad they did tonight.

“Kenma,” Osamu says, greeting them. “It’s nice ta see you again.” He turns to Kuroo, “And you must be Kuroo. It’s nice ta meet ya.”

Kuroo sticks his hand out for Osamu, who shakes it firmly. “Nice to finally meet you. Akaashi talks about you sometimes.”

Osamu finally cracks a smile, “Sometimes? They must really like me then.”

Kuroo’s laugh booms, making Kenma frown at the attention he’s drawing to them. “I like him already, Akaashi. Come on let’s eat.”

“See,” Osamu whispers in Keiji’s ear as they follow Kuroo and Kenma into the restaurant, “I'm extremely charmin’.”

“Incredibly,” Keiji deadpans.

Dinner goes well. Osamu _is_ in fact charming and he gets along well with Kuroo, maybe even too well. As much as they were worried about Osamu, they were definitely more worried about Kuroo doing some weird protective shit, but judging by the looks Kenma keeps shooting him, they also gave him a lecture to behave.

Osamu manhandles Keiji onto his lap, his hands gripping their thighs tightly when they get back to his apartment after dinner.

“Yer friends are nice,” Osamu says into Keiji’s neck, “I like ‘em a lot.”

“Can we not talk about Kuroo and Kenma right now?” Keiji says as Osamu’s hands move up their thighs and palms at their hardening dick.

Osamu smirks, sharp. “What would ya rather talk about?”

“No talking, more your mouth on my dick,” Keiji shoots back.

“Can do, Keiji,” he replies, his hands moving up to the button on Keiji’s pants, “Can fuckin’ do.”

-

The group chat that Keiji has with Kuroo and Kenma is still active. They use it for planning hangouts and the occasional conversation that seems more pertinent to the three of them but they also have resurrected the group chat that the three of them had with Bokuto as well.

Keiji isn’t surprised that it’s Kuroo who resurrects it with a brief “we’re friends again” before immediately spamming it with owl and cat memes. It takes a bit for it to properly be resurrected but soon enough, it picks up. It’s not like it goes back to what it used to be, constantly used, but it’s slowly making it’s way to being like that again. They’re relieved their friendship actually survived everything and seems to be growing stronger.

The following weekend, Keiji gets a text from Kiyoomi.

**Kiyoomi**

I heard you read Atsumu for filth in a restaurant last weekend.

**Akaashi**

He deserved it.

He's quite clueless.

**Kiyoomi**

He always does and he is.

He and I are together now. I'm really happy about it but I'm pretty nervous too.

I’m not sure how to navigate it with everything.

**Akaashi**

Make sure you’re honest with him about everything.

Even when it seems hard. Especially then. It's worth it.

And I’m happy for you. I’m sure Osamu and I will see the two of you soon.

“Hey Keiji,” Osamu asks, “What would you think about going to Osaka fer a weekend?”

“We could do that. I’m assuming a volleyball game is involved?”

“Could do dinner with Tsumu and Sakusa after. Maybe Bokuto and Shouyou too, if ya want.”

“A weekend away does sound good,” Keiji says pensively, “When?”

“In two weeks? Black Jackals are playin’ on Saturday night ‘nd Atsumu’s been begging me ta go see ‘em. We can leave early Saturday and come back Sunday night? I know ya got work.”

“Let’s do Friday morning. Early? I can definitely get Udai to finish up a bit early for once, I think.”

-

Keiji thinks that falling in love isn’t something that just happens. It’s a conscious choice to do so. Maybe you _can_ just wake up one day and realize you’re in love with someone but everything leading up to it is a choice. You let the person in, allow your feelings to bloom, and decide they’re worth any bit of pain that can come from something not working out.

Keiji realizes they’re in love with Osamu on the train to Osaka. They leave early, _too_ early, on Friday morning. The second they’re in their seats, Osamu is leaning against the window asleep and Keiji goes through some last minute work emails they’ve gotten and can easily deal with. When they finish that up, they put their phone on the tray in front of them and go back to drinking their coffee. Out of nowhere, Osamu’s hand grabs his free one, lacing their fingers together. They look up and see Osamu is half awake, with a small satisfied smile on his face.

“Just wanted ta hold your hand,” he says, his eyes still shut.

Their heart begins to race. Aall they want is to tell Osamu that they love him. They don’t, no matter how the words are right there on the tip of their tongue because Keiji is a god damn romantic and they think that Osamu deserves better than to hear their honest words for the first time on a Shinkansen at 8 am.

Osamu is asleep again, his hood up and hand still in Keiji’s, gripping them like he doesn’t want them to go anywhere. Keiji briefly tightens their grip, smiling to themself and revelling in how much affection they’re actually capable of carrying.

The Black Jackals win their game and it’s odd going down to meet them with Osamu’s hand in theirs.

“We can still bail if you want,” Osamu suggests.

Keiji shakes their head, “No, I’m looking forward to seeing them.”

As they turn the corner they hear Atsumu yelling, making Osamu sigh loudly. “I can’t stand him. Can ya believe I actually _missed_ him even though he comes to fuckin’ bother me constantly.”

Keiji cracks a smile, “Our secret.”

Osamu nods, “Dumb shit can never find out.”

“Keiji-kun,” Atsumu calls out, “Dumb shit.”

“Absolutely not,” both Osamu and Keiji respond.

Atsumu freezes. “Huh, no wonder people act weird when Samu and I do that.”

“I liked the serve where you tripped and hit it into the net, by the way,” Osamu says with a straight face.

“Better than anything you could do now,” Tsumu shoots back.

Osamu rises to the bait, “Wanna bet? I bet I can still serve well.”

Keiji sighs and walks over to Kiyoomi, who is a few steps back, a mask on their face.

“Hello Kiyoomi. You played very well,” they say.

“Thanks,” Kiyoomi responds. “Oh, I finally went through that primer you sent me.”

All of a sudden, there are arms around Keiji, and they lean into it.

“Dun tell me you’re pushing yer Red Velvet agenda onta Sakusa-san,” Osamu teases.

“I like Seulgi best,” they respond, ignoring Osamu.

Keiji grins slightly. “Thought you would. I’ll send you a Twice primer next. I'll think you'll like Momo a lot, she's the best.”

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto’s voice booms as he and Hinata walk out of the locker room. “It’s so nice to see you.”

Keiji shrugs Osamu’s arms off of him and gives Bokuto and Hinata quick hugs. “It’s nice to see you too, Bokuto-san.”

After dinner, Keiji and Osamu go on a walk around Osaka. It’s a bit chilly, but it’s bearable with the heat emanating from Osamu’s warm hand in theirs and Osamu’s gray scarf wrapped around Keiji’s neck.

“I think yer my favorite person,” Osamu says after taking a photo of Keiji on the Dotonbori Canal. Keiji feels their face begin to turn red.

“Come ‘ere,” Osamu says, putting his arm around Keiji’s shoulders and pointing his phone towards them, “Want a photo with ya.”

They take a bunch, including one where Osamu surprises them with a kiss on their cheek that makes Keiji blush again. They feel a bit overwhelmed with the amount of love they feel for Osamu. It’s all they’ve been thinking about all day. They find the courage when Osamu insists on one more to give him a kiss on his cheek, not usually one for such blatant displays of affection in public. They think the best picture they’ve taken is that one, with Osamu’s look of surprise and the beginnings of a blush on his cheek.

“You’re my favorite too,” Keiji says quietly. Before they put their phone back into their pocket, they set that photo of the two of them as their home screen.

Osamu’s smile is blinding after seeing Keiji do it. He puts his arm around Keiji and they head back to their hotel. Their trip to Osaka has been a nice break from reality and Keiji loves having Osamu all to themself.

The ride back to Tokyo is quiet, Osamu falling asleep again instantly.

Keiji takes advantage to look through the photos they took on the trip. There’s a lot of normal ones but they’re surprised at just how many photos they’ve taken of Osamu. And if Keiji sets one of the photos they took of Osamu not paying attention as their lock screen it’s no one’s business but their own.

-

Keiji wonders if Osamu just knows how deeply they feel for him. They hope they do. For someone who loves words, Keiji isn’t good at using them, especially when they want to be so open. They wonder if Osamu gets it because of how much they want to be near him. Any time they have they want to give him. They hope the love they have for Osamu comes across in the early mornings in bed together and through the late-night texts they send him when they can’t sleep or somehow has spent too much time up writing or working and he crosses their mind.

They think of how Osamu shows love with his hands. He cooks with them, not just for work but for Keiji. He loves staying in for dates just as much as going out. He talks about cooking, sounding so happy to be doing it, and they’re positive that Osamu looks happiest as Keiji takes a bite of whatever meal he’s prepared for them.

He seeks out Keiji with them. He always touches Keiji wherever he can reach. His fingers draw love letters that they can’t decipher but feel. He’s content to hold Keiji’s hand and sometimes they’ll catch Osamu looking down at their intertwined fingers with such affection.

Keiji is content to know that Osamu loves them and that they love him back just as much. They feel it in every inch of them. They just want to figure out how to _tell_ them. If Osamu can tell Keiji he loves them with his hands they need to be able to do it with their words.

Keiji realizes that moments aren’t going to be perfect like in the stories they write. Those are perfect because they weave them that way, even when things go wrong. They keep trying to make a big thing out of something, not to say it’s mundane, but really, it’s just going to be another moment between him and Osamu but one that will have weight for them.

Keiji watches Osamu excitedly try to figure out where to put a new figure of Trafalgar Law that Keiji managed to get for him before it’s released to the public, taking advantage of one of the perks of their job. He’s talking about something, Keiji is sure it’s important but he’s completely distracted by Osamu’s shining eyes and his bright smile.

“Hey Osamu,” Keiji asks after Osamu puts the figure next to his TV.

Osamu turns to him with a curious look. “What’s up?”

“I love you,” Keiji says, the blood rushing to their cheeks and ears and they feel so wholly known.

Osamu smiles widely. He crosses the room and manhandles Keiji so they’re laying on the couch and he can lay on top of him. After Keiji wraps their arms around him, he answers, “I love ya too, darlin’.”

-

“Suna’s comin’ down the weekend before yer birthday,” Osamu says as Keiji walks into Onigiri Miya. “Sure ya still wanna meet them?”

Keiji shrugs. “I did force you to meet Kuroo.”

“Kuroo’s great, did ya know we text now,” Osamu says, a ball of onigiri suddenly formed and in front of Keiji. “We’re gonna be best friends.”

Keiji sighs, “I should have expected that. Kuroo is a menace.”

They take a bite of the onigiri, nearly moaning at how good it is. When they look up, Osamu is watching them fondly. “I tried somethin’ new, any good?”

“Extremely,” Keiji says, “Could have warned me.”

“What is a partner if not a built-in taste tester?”

“I’ll allow it. I love reaping the benefits of a boyfriend who cooks. So Suna’s coming?”

“They’ve got a game on Thursday and don’t need to go back right away so they’re not leaving ‘til Saturday afternoon. Was thinkin’ dinner and maybe a bar on Friday?”

“Sounds good.”

“Hey baby? Ya know you haven't complained about work in like ages?”

They realize that Osamu isn’t wrong. “Oh,” they reply, “I guess not. It’s been pretty okay, I think.”

“Ya still hate it?”

“Not sure,” Keiji replies honestly. “It’s a bit complicated. I think adding someone to the team helped a lot. I like editing when I have the time to do it and I’m not also doing a thousand other things. Plus I’m not so exhausted each night and have time to write and submit things. I suppose I am a lot less chained to my office now. I do like reading manga a lot more now and even if it’s not what I necessarily want to be doing, it’s becoming less daunting.”

“Good,” Osamu says. “I obviously didn’t know ya that well when you first started coming but it was really obvious you were miserable. Have ya written anything else you want to submit to any magazines?”

“I’m just messing around with a few things for now. I have a friend from university who will let me know the next time their magazine is having open submissions. They know some agents too.”

“Have ya been looking at any editor jobs?”

Keiji shrugs, “Occasionally. I still submit my resume but it doesn’t feel as urgent as it did before.”

Osamu smiles at them. “Keiji, I think you might like yer job now.”

“Oh,” Keiji replies. “Maybe?”

“You can change yer mind about things,” he reminds him.

“I guess I do now. I think it helps that I no longer feel so rushed to be where I want to be. Everything getting worked with our team kind of made it easier to enjoy the parts I actually like,” Keiji hesitates before adding, “I think you help too.”

Osamu’s smile turns blinding. “Love when ya become a sap. You love me so much, Keiji.”

“Shut up,” they reply, but they don’t deny it. Instead, they grab Osamu’s shirt and tug him closer so they can kiss him.

-

Keiji knows that Suna is going to be in Onigiri Miya when they walk into the restaurant, but actually seeing them there is a different story. It rattles their nerves a bit. They know that Atsumu has approved of them as Osamu’s partner before Keiji even considered it an option, but Suna feels like a mystery. Keiji doesn’t know a lot about Suna other than the basics and the few tidbits that Osamu has let slip about them.

Suna looks mostly like how Keiji remembers them. They remember how Osamu had described them ages ago as looking like a fox and it feels apparent now, the way they’re eying Keiji with a look they can’t quite decipher.

“Akaashi-san,” Suna says, “It’s been a while.”

Keiji tilts their head politely, “Suna-san. It has.”

When they look back up, they see that Osamu is watching the two of them, amused.

“Hiya darlin’,” Osamu says, “Come ‘ere.”

Osamu drops his arm around Keiji’s shoulder, pulling them into his chest, and drops a kiss on the top of their head.

“Where are we going to dinner?” Keiji asks.

“That tonkatsu place we went with ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says.

“I saw Atsumu a few days after you went and he kept talking about it,” Suna adds, “Wanted to see if it was worth all of his hype.”

“It was quite good,” Keiji says.

Suna’s eyes are back on them. “Let’s hope it lives up to the hype then.”

For a split second Keiji is worried that Osamu is going to leave him alone with Suna and go to the back, making them relive the time they were stuck alone with Atsumu. Instead, Osamu’s fingers brush against Keiji’s collarbone and he lets go of them to put on his jacket.

“Let’s head out,” Osamu says.

Dinner is fine, the three of them talk and Keiji thinks the ice is finally melting between them and Suna. It’s not that either of them are shy or anything but they can tell that Suna is also the type of person to watch and assess every situation until they’ve understood it completely as well. They’re both people who can read others, which surprisingly makes Keiji feel a bit more at ease with them.

Normally being read would make them uncomfortable but they can tell it’s being done on equal footing, with Osamu being the center of it, which Keiji gets. Suna is just looking out for him, and mostly, they’re glad Osamu has someone that does that. Not that it’s horrible, but it definitely gets better when they go to the beer bar Osamu picked out that has all different types of house beers available.

They get a table tucked away in a quiet corner along with a round of the signature house beer. Osamu finally ends up leaving them alone with Suna when he gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Finally,” Suna says the second he’s out of earshot. Keiji just raises their eyebrow. “I feel like I’m supposed to be threatening you or something since you’re dating my best friend,” they confess. “Mostly I just want to make sure he’s being good to you. Osamu is not a person who gets obviously flustered about anything, really. But ever since you waltzed into his restaurant you’ve been getting under his skin. Dating is… hard when you’re like us. And I know Osamu means well but still, it doesn’t mean he’s perfect especially with shit like this that he doesn’t fully understand.”

Keiji is a bit surprised. “Sometimes I don’t say when things make me uncomfortable,” they admit, “I don’t want to inconvenience others because something makes me feel bad. But Osamu always seems to pick up on it and encourages me to prioritize myself.”

Suna nods understandingly. “Being selfish when you should be is one of the things Osamu is quite good at.”

“I love Osamu,” Keiji says, “He means a lot to me and I can only hope that I’m as good of a partner to him as he is to me.”

Suna smiles, fox-like and knowing. “You two are good together. I could tell just talking to him but seeing you two together has cemented it.”

Keiji is flooded with relief. Before they can reply, they both turn and see Osamu approaching them, his eyes suspiciously darting between the two of them.

“You two look like yer conspirin’ about something,” Osamu says as he slides back into his chair.

“There’s always something to conspire about, especially when we both know you, Miya,” Suna grins. “Now sit down. We have a drink menu to get through.”

“Ambitious,” Keiji replies after they finish the last of their beer.

Suna grins, “I’m getting one of the IPAs, Osamu the stout, right?” Osamu nods and they turn to Keiji, “What about you?”

“The grapefruit lager is fine, thank you.”

Suna nods and gets up, heading over to the crowded bar.

“Suna tends ta scare most people. They just observe and suddenly end up knowin’ everything about you. You’re the same, so I figured you two might just get along instead of just tryin’ ta size each other up,” Osamu says.

Keiji laughs. “I like them.”

He looks relieved, “I’m glad. Now, we do have a drink menu to get through ‘nd Suna is relentless.”

“So,” Suna says as they get back to the table with their drinks, “You’re a manga editor? Do you get to read shit early?”

Suna gives Keiji a hug goodbye as they part at the train station. There’s a slight wobble to their step which is the only hint that Suna is actually as tipsy as Keiji is.

“I would threaten you, but I don’t think I need to at all. Take care of him. He actually lets you.”

“I will,” Keiji murmurs in reply.

“I’m also getting your number from him. We can gang up on him. It’ll be entertaining.”

Keiji huffs out a laugh. “That sounds good, Suna.”

“Bye Darlin’,” Osamu says. His cheeks are slightly pink, probably from the alcohol and the bitter chill outside. It’s such a lovely look on him that Keiji can’t help but smile a bit wider. “Love you, let me know when ya get home.”

“Love you too.”

Keiji calls Bokuto as they approach their building. They’re still a bit surprised when Bokuto picks up their calls, but it’s beginning to feel more normal, to their relief. It’s never going to be the same as it used to be, but they’re enjoying this new normal they’re laying the groundwork for between them.

“Hey Bokuto-san,” they say, “I’m sorry for calling so late.”

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto responds excitedly, “It’s fine! Yuta, Atsumu, Sakusa, Hinata, and I were out late. I just got home.”

“I spent the evening with Osamu and Suna Rinatarou, that bendy middle blocker.”

“Atsumu mentioned you were! They’re Osamu’s best friend, right? How’d it go?”

Keiji smiles as they punch in the code for their apartment door. “Good, I think. How’s Yuta doing, by the way. I want to meet him, maybe after my birthday Osamu and I will go back to Osaka.”

-

“What do you wanna do for yer birthday,” Osamu asks, right as Keiji feels like they’re about to drift off to sleep.

“Nothing,” Keiji murmurs. “I want to sleep and eat.”

Osamu laughs. “Funny that ya think any of yer friends will let you get away with that.”

Keiji sighs. “A person can hope.”

“Kuroo’s trying ta plan something and I need ya to tell me what you actually want so I can stop him.”

“Maybe I will keep you,” Keiji replies.

“Ya fucking better,” Osamu replies. He tugs Keiji back into his arms. “Now Keiji, what are ya willing to put up with?”

“Alcohol and food that neither one of us is paying for. Important condition. Make Kenma pay. Your brother and Bokuto-san?”

Osamu takes a minute to answer. Keiji assumes he’s either texting one of them now. He’s probably been texting them for ages now, trying to plan something for their birthday. “They can come. Do ya want Sakusa to come too?”

Keiji nods against his chest. “That would be nice. Text Kuroo so we can go back to sleep.”

Osamu fucks around his phone for a little longer before putting it down on his side of the bed. He turned towards Keiji, kissing them on the forehead and pulling them in close, the way he always does before they go to sleep.

“Thank you,” Keiji says.

“Fer what?”

Keiji shrugs. “Dealing with Kuroo. Planning something for my birthday. It’s kind of you.”

“Yer so dumb sometimes,” Osamu says kindly. “Obviously, I’m gonna talk to one of your best friends and get yer birthday planned out the way you’ll enjoy it. As if I’d let Kuroo run fucking wild on this, even Kenma wouldn’t be able ta stop him.”

Keiji smiles for so many reasons. “You’re my favorite, did you know?”

-

Keiji is shaken awake by Osamu at 12:00 am on his 28th birthday.

“No,” Keiji murmurs, lazily pushing Osamu away before pulling him back close and settling into their chest again. “Let me sleep.”

“But Keiji,” Osamu grins, “It’s yer birthday. Happy Birthday, babe.”

Keiji sighs. “Thank you,” they reply. “Congratulations, you’re the first one to say it. Everyone else loses. I’ll verify your win. I’m going back to fucking sleep.”

When Keiji actually wakes up, their phone is flooded with messages, and Osamu’s side of the bed is empty but still warm. They drag themself into the bathroom and then head to the kitchen where Osamu already has a cup of coffee poured for them.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Osamu says from the couch.

“Don’t talk until I’ve had more coffee,” Keiji says as they walk over to him. Osamu has a Black Jackals hoodie and joggers on, looking cozy.

Meanwhile, Keiji is in one of Osamu’s sweatshirts that manages to be just a bit big on them.

“Love seein’ ya in my clothes,” Osamu says when he looks up.

Keiji’s eyes narrow. “I said no talking until coffee.”

Osamu just grins as Keiji takes a seat next to him. Keiji sighs contentedly as they sip on the coffee Osamu made. He really does make the best coffee, and it’s one of the benefits of spending nights at Osamu’s place, aside from the company.

“Okay,” Keiji says. “You can talk now.”

Osamu plants a wet kiss on their cheek. “Happy birthday, darlin’. Love you.”

“I love the coffee you make,” Keiji responds. “And you aren’t so bad either.”

“So grumpy without yer coffee,” Osamu teases.

Keiji ignores him and finishes their cup, finally feeling awake. They lay down on Osamu’s lap and get comfortable. “I love you too. What time are we leaving tonight?”

“Tsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto are getting here around 4. Kuroo and Kenma should get here around then too. We’ll leave around 7 fer dinner.”

“What time is it now?”

“It’s only nine. Plenty of time for birthday sex and sleep.”

“You’re a smart man, Miya Osamu.”

Osamu kisses Keiji again, and if this is how the rest of the day is going to go, Keiji isn’t going to complain. “I took all the brain cells in the womb.”

They can’t help the laugh that escapes them. “I don’t doubt that.”

Keiji thinks that this is the best way to celebrate their birthday. It’s a fucking marvel how much better 28 already feels compared to the last few years.

“This is nice,” Keiji says quietly. When Osamu looks at him with warm eyes, they continue, “This. _Us_. I’m glad I get to spend my birthday with you.”

“You’re my favorite,” Osamu says. “Probably since the first time you came to my onigiri stall and especially since the time ya laughed at ‘Tsumu fucking up his serve.”

“Really?” Keiji asks, “Even then?”

“Yer very fucking beautiful, Keiji, don’t know if ya realized that yet. I just thought there was something about you. And now I actually know how snarky and funny and so fucking loving you are. I am _so_ fucking lucky. I love you a lot.”

“I love you too,” Keiji says once they finish their coffee and puts it on the coffee table, getting comfortable and cuddling on Osamu. He shifts so he can put his cup next to Keiji’s. Somehow he manages to lift Keiji up as he gets off the couch. Keiji immediately wraps their arms around Osamu’s neck. Usually, they would complain about being carried like this, but they like how small it makes them feel.

Osamu’s apartment is filled with Keiji’s favorite people. Everyone shows up right on time, to their relief. They also come bearing gifts for Keiji and an absurd amount of alcohol that they're not sure how they would even finish.

As usual, whenever there are bigger groups of people together, they find a quiet area with Kenma, the two of them sitting in the living room with a view of everyone in the kitchen. The two of them watch Osamu and Kuroo make drinks while Atsumu and Bokuto quite literally screech at them, and Kiyoomi looks on in horror.

“I was right, you know,” Kenma says. “About you and Osamu being good for each other.”

Keiji smiles, “You were.”

“I always thought it would be you and Bokuto, but I think I like this way better for the two of you.”

Keiji ruminates on that as they watch Osamu laugh at something Bokuto said. They wonder if it should feel weird seeing someone they once loved joking so comfortably with the person they love now. Instead, it just feels right. Keiji doesn’t believe in fate or anything like that. If fate did exist, they imagine that they would have Bokuto’s arm around their shoulders. They prefer this reality infinitely more. Keiji is happy with all the choices they’ve made that have led them to Osamu.

Keiji watches Osamu grab two drinks and head over to where they and Kenma are. They smile widely at him before turning to Kenma and replying, “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, any comments and kudos are super appreciated 🥺💖💞
> 
> i actually did watch my best friend sink a ton of yen trying to win a one piece figure when i first went to japan before i ever even got into one piece and the second time i went i did actually win a stuffed ampharos from a ufo catcher, it was awesome
> 
> also! i'm transmasc non-binary and my dms are always open for anyone who wants to/needs someone to chat with about non-binary/trans things, i'm always down to be the keiji to someone's kiyoomi 💞
> 
> [this is technically a kpop twt but i never shut up about anything](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
